Threatened
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: A photo of Karofsky kissing Kurt gets out at school. This doesn't go over well with Dave, and Kurt soon finds his life in danger. Blaine knows something's wrong, but Kurt won't tell him anything. Can he figure out what's going on before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

He walked past the bulletin board, not giving it much notice. He didn't even turn his head, just letting his peripheral vision get a little look in.

However, something caught his eye. He froze for a moment, then, as he told himself it was probably nothing, he took a few steps back. He slowly turned and looked straight at the bulletin board. What he saw made him gasp, then stop breathing altogether.

He stared at the picture for a moment, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure how long he stared at the photo, but the next thing he heard were the sounds of boys and girls laughing beside him. The sound pulled him out of his trance and he looked around. At least twenty kids were surrounding him, all staring at the photo. Some were taking pictures of it with their phones and others were sending texts about it.

Without allowing them one more second to laugh, point, photograph, or just look at the picture, he tore it down. He crumbled it up in his hands and carried it off with him as he speed-walked down the hall.

The kids who had been so interested in the picture were yelling things at him as he walked away. He had no idea what they were saying, and he didn't want to know, he just wanted to get away.

He saw all the other kids staring, pointing and laughing at him, and giving him kissy faces as he hurried to try and get away from it all.

_'No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening,'_ He kept telling himself. He hoped that each time he would blink, when his eyes reopened they would show a different picture. He'd be at home, in his bed, just waking up. Or he'd be in English Lit. with the teacher banging on his desk for him to wake up. Or maybe in gym, waking up after passing out while trying to climb a rope. He'd be somewhere else, somewhere safe, somewhere not here, somewhere where this wasn't really happening… Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He was very much awake, he was very much lucid, he was very much dead meat.

His heart pounded harder and harder with each step towards the exit door. He wanted out of the building… He needed out of the building. It would be safe there. He could go home, run to his room, slam the door shut and not come out until after graduation.

_'He hasn't done anything in months, he's changed, he wouldn't start back now,_' He thought, then reality set in. _'He changed because someone else pressured him to, you idiot! He changed so no one would find out about this! Now they all know. Not one or two people; all of them! You're screwed!'_

He was nearing the door. So, so close. He could feel the freedom… the release of worry (if only for the rest of the day)… He was almost there. Then someone suddenly grabbed his right arm and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

The door slammed behind him and he was forcefully pushed up against it. "You," The voice scowled deeply.

"Don't put the blame on me, Karofsky. You know I didn't do this."

"No one else would do it, gay boy."

"Oh, don't call me names like that. There's no one even here to listen!" Kurt wasn't sure how he stepped into survival mode so quickly, but there was really no other choice. Do or die. "And why would I ever put this picture anywhere? How would I have gotten it taken? I'm in it!"

"You had someone do it!"

"I didn't know you were gonna kiss me!"

"I don't care how you did it, but I know that this is your fault. You better be glad that there are witnesses in the hallway cause I swear, the next time I find you alone, you're dead."

Hiding the fear that was filling quickly inside of him, Kurt took a deep breath. "You better wait until the bell rings to leave. You wouldn't want someone thinking you're coming out of the metaphorical closet."

Kurt turned and jerked the door open, hoping Dave wouldn't stop him before he could get all the way out.

His heart pounded as he left out of the closet and ran for the exit door.

As he rushed home, what Dave had last said to him replayed over and over in his mind. Dave had threatened to kill him again… but, this time, Kurt knew he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is set sometime during season 3 (I guess). Blaine goes to McKinley, that's really the only thing to say it's set in season three (I'm guessing he joins McKinley in season 3). <strong>

**This is my first Glee fanfic. I've only been a fan for about two weeks now, but I've seen every episode- most of them more than once. I'm trying to keep the characters as in-character as possible, but if I stray, feel free to let me know how I could make it better.**

**Reviews are appreciated and updates are whenever I can find the time. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was sitting on his bed, flipping through a fashion magazine but not really looking at the pages, when someone knocked on his door. He wasn't sure who it might be. It could be his dad. He might've been called at work and told that Kurt left school early. It could be Carole. If no one got a hold of his dad then they could have called her that he had left… Or maybe it was Finn. It was time for him to be getting home.

The person knocked again. "Kurt, will you let me in?"

Kurt looked up from the magazine. One person he was not expecting was Blaine. Just because of the fact that the front door was locked and he didn't have a key.

"Kurt," Blaine continued when he got no reply, "Kurt, I know what happened. Santana sent me a text earlier… It's no big deal."

Kurt, not wanting to hear any more of the through-the-door pep talk, put his magazine down and got up. He walked to his door and unlocked it, then walked back to his bed.

Blaine heard the door unlock so he opened it. He walked in just as Kurt sat on the side of his bed, staring down at the floor.

"How'd you get in?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, refusing to look over at him.

"Finn had to stay at football practice late. I told him I wanted to check on you so he gave me his key."

Kurt just nodded, not saying another word.

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a moment, then began. "I got worried when I never saw you at lunch, then you weren't in French class either… then I checked my phone and saw the picture text that Santana sent me and I understood."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He tried holding them back the best he could.

"I tried calling you, and texting you."

"I turned my phone off," Kurt replied, his voice even softer than before. Unable to hold it back any longer, a single tear fell down his face.

Blaine immediately went over to Kurt and sat beside him. He put his arm around his boyfriend and gently rubbed his back. "Don't worry about it, Kurt. I know it was from back when he kissed you. For one, you don't wear that shirt anymore, and two, I know that you wouldn't kiss him anyway."

Kurt shook his head. "It's just so embarrassing. Everyone's gonna think I kissed him. No one would believe that he kissed me. Not unless he admitted it, and we both know he's not about to do that."

"Who cares what other people think? I know the truth and everyone in glee club will believe you. Who else matters?"

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and nodded. "You're right," He said with a sigh. "I just didn't feel like dealing with people today. I didn't feel like being stared at and everyone making kissy faces and saying things."

Blaine nodded. "I get it, but you know one day isn't gonna fix it all."

"I know. I just wanted a bit of calm before the storm."

"Well, I'll be there to ride the storm with you, every step of the way. Okay?"

Kurt let out a deep breath and nodded. He wished he could tell Blaine what was really bothering him. No, he hadn't lied to him, he just hadn't told him the whole truth. He couldn't do that. If Blaine found out then his dad would definitely find out and God only knows what would happen after that.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back for a moment longer, then he got up. "I better go. My dad wants to put together a car engine with me, also known as another attempt to make me straight."

Kurt just stared straight ahead, not really hearing what Blaine had said.

"…Kurt?"

Kurt came out of his trance and looked up at Blaine. "Yeah?"

"Is something else bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt lied, giving Blaine a small, fake smile to make him think he was okay. "It's just been a long day."

Blaine wasn't sure he believed Kurt or not, but he didn't want to push him. If Kurt wanted to talk more, then he would. It seemed obvious that he just wanted to be alone right now.

"Okay," Blaine replied. "If you need anything, call me."

"I will."

Blaine walked out of the room, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he felt as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews and adds to favorites and alerts! I'm glad you guys are enjoying so far. This chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted a BlaineKurt moment. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews help me a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember that if you need me today, just let me know," Blaine said as he and Kurt walked towards the school entrance. "I'll have my phone in my pocket, okay?"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, Blaine, but thanks for caring."

"Always, Kurt."

They walked to their lockers, which were only two apart from each other, and opened them. Blaine took a couple of books from his backpack and put them into his locker, then took out a notebook and handed it to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he took the notebook.

"What we went over in French class yesterday. There's supposed to be a test today so I figured you might want to read over it during your free period."

Kurt smiled. "Have I mentioned that you're my favorite?"

Blaine smiled, closed his locker and leaned up against it, "Not recently."

"Well, you are."

"Thank you."

"And not just because of the notes… but because of everything."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it. "I'll always be here for you, Kurt. No matter what."

"I know."

Blaine took in a deep breath and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Now, not to sound like I'm contradicting what I just said, I have to go. I need to drop off a paper to Mr. Hew before I go to homeroom."

Kurt nodded. "See you soon."

"Remember…"

Kurt smiled, "I'll let you know if I need you."

"Good. See ya."

Blaine walked off and Kurt got the books he needed from his locker, then he shut his locker door and headed for homeroom.

He wasn't really watching where he was going. He was too busy looking through Blaine's notes, just being a little nosy to see if anything besides class notes had been written in there, to see he was about to hit right into a couple of the guys from the football team.

And, a few seconds later, he did hit them. It wasn't as though they weren't paying attention. They could have moved, but they chose not to. They wanted to bother Kurt as much as possible.

Kurt gasped as he slammed into two guys. He hit them so hard that the books he was carrying fell out of his hands. He quickly looked up and immediately felt his heart begin to pound. Besides the two guys he hit, there were also two other guys from the football team standing beside him… one of which, was Karofsky.

"What are you tryin' to do?" One of the guys asked, "You wanna make out with me too?"

Kurt glared at him. "You wish," He replied, then bent down to pick up his books.

Before he could even get halfway down, another guy pulled him back up by his shirt. "You're a sick little faggot, you know that? Goin' into the boys locker room and forcin' yourself on Karofsky like that. You're sick."

"What are you gonna do? Beat me up? Go ahead! Get yourself kicked out of school. I'm sure ninety percent of the people here would be perfectly fine with that."

The third guy stepped closer to Kurt. "You just better thank Karofsky that he told us to take it easy on you for now. If it were up to me, you'd never be able to use your lips for anything ever again."

Kurt shook his head. "You guys all think you're so tough, but you're all just losers. Your cheap threats mean nothing."

"Let's go guys," Karofsky said, speaking for the first time since they'd all ganged up on Kurt. "We'll have more time for him later."

The three boys pushed past Kurt, not caring to knock him as they walked away. Karofsky, however, lingered behind.

"Well," Kurt began, "looks like things are going well for you, doesn't it? You've got everyone eating out of your "victimized" hand."

"Yeah," Karofsky replied, leaning in closer to Kurt, "but, unfortunately for you, that doesn't change a thing. I'm still goon kill you, Hummel, cause I know you're the one who put the photo out there… you just didn't know it would backfire on you."

"Why would I ever want anyone to know that your lips touched mine? Huh? I get that you're confused and you feel you're trapped, but don't take that out on me. See a counselor!"

Dave took Kurt by the shirt and gritted his teeth, "Watch your back, Hummel. I mean it."

He let go of Kurt, pushing him back a little, and walked away.

Kurt took a deep breath then bent down and picked up his books. He thought for a moment about texting Blaine to tell him that he needed him, but he decided against it… He just couldn't let him know how serious it all truly was.

* * *

><p>It was nearing three o'clock and Kurt was headed to the glee club meeting. He had managed to spend most of the day ignoring everyone, except for Blaine. It's not that he didn't notice all the stares, whispers, loud name-calling and laughs, he just chose to ignore it all.<p>

As he entered the music room, the group of laughing, talking, and arguing kids went silent. He stopped for a moment in the doorway, then straightened his posture a bit and walked to the open seat next to Blaine and sat down.

All of the eyes in the room followed him; each person waiting for the other to ask the question.

Santana sighed. "Fine, since none of you guys have the nuts to do it, I'll ask. Why'd you lock lips with Karofsky, Kurt? We thought you couldn't stand his gay-hating guts."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I did _not_ kiss Dave… He kissed me."

Everyone, besides Blaine, was taken aback.

"Wait," Rachel said, "_He_ kissed _you_?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"We heard you admitted making out with him to some guys from the football team," Puck replied.

"Well, I didn't… I just didn't deny it."

"Why not?" Asked a confused Finn.

"What good would it do? You really think they'd ever believe _me_ over him?"

"He has a point," Puck agreed.

"Besides," Kurt continued, "It doesn't matter if no one else believes me… as long as you guys do."

"Of course we do, Kurt," Artie said.

"Yeah," The others agreed.

"But, why would he kiss you?" Tina asked.

"You guys are kidding right?" Santana questioned. "It's only painfully obvious that he's gay. I mean, the extent that he tortured Kurt and the fact that I've seen him stare at guys butts when he thinks no one's looking."

"But, who took the picture?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt let out a deep breath. "I don't know, and I'm really sick of talking about this, so can we-"

With perfect timing, Mr. Schue walked into the room. "Okay guys," He began, "We have a lot to do today, so let's get right to it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, a chapter over 1,000 words! <strong>

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts! They make me very happy :D**

**Let me know what you think of chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

A week slowly passed by and things were calming down slightly at school. The only people that continued to bother Kurt were Dave's friends from the football team. Finn, Puck and Mike wanted to tell them off, but Kurt told them no. They didn't exactly understand why Kurt wouldn't want them to do anything about it, but they respected his wishes.

* * *

><p>Even though things weren't too bad, Blaine still noticed something different with Kurt. He always seemed to be on edge. Blaine knew the past week had been tough for him, but Kurt was always the type to not let rumors and idiots like those football players bother him.<p>

Blaine figured that if anyone knew anything about what else may be going on, it would be Burt. He and Kurt seemed to have a close relationship… well, a lot closer than him and his father anyway.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out as he spotted him down the hallway.

Kurt turned around at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Blaine," He replied with a small smile.

Blaine walked up closer to him, "I just wanted to tell you that I can't come over and study after school today… I have to do something with my parents."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be at home if your plans change."

Blaine nodded, now even more concerned for Kurt. "Okay. See ya later."

"Bye."

Kurt left and headed to class while Blaine just stood there. Normal Kurt would have wanted more info. He would have wanted to know what he had to do with his parents, he would have been sad and wanted him to come over, he would have reacted… differently.

Blaine knew something besides the photo of the kiss and some empty threats from dumb football players had to be going on. He was glad to know that Kurt would definitely be going home after school so he could go to Hummel's Tires and Lube Shop and talk to Burt.

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the shop and began looking around for Burt.<p>

"Blaine?" A voice questioned from behind him.

Blaine quickly turned around to see Burt there, cleaning his grease-covered hands with a towel. "Mr. Hummel, hi."

"Hey, Blaine. What are you doin' here?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Eh-oh," Burt said, noticing the hesitation, "What talk do I need to have with Kurt now?"

"Huh?" Blaine replied, slightly confused at first. Then he remembered, "Oh, um, none… I think."

"So, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if Kurt has talked to you… about me, lately."

Burt eyed Blaine for a moment before replying. "No, not lately… Why? Should he be?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, no… At least, I don't think so. I just… I don't know if I did something wrong."

"Like what?" Burt asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"That's just it. I don't know. He hasn't seemed angry with me at all lately, but he's seemed… distant. He's just not like his usual, bubbly self."

"Well, I've been workin' a lot of overtime so I haven't been home much, but he hasn't come here to talk to me. Maybe he feels you two are just spending too much time together."

"Do _you_ think that?" Blaine asked.

Burt sighed and set down the towel he had been holding. "I remember what it was like when I first fell in love. You never want to spend a minute away from that person. I get that. But there always comes a time when you remember what it was like to be by yourself and you want alone time. Nothin' wrong with that."

Blaine nodded. "I know… It's just, I know he's been going through a tough time with everything at school, but I thought since things were calming down that he-"

"Wait," Burt stopped him, "Tough time at school? What are you talkin' about?"

Blaine froze. He figured Burt would have known about the photo. With both Kurt and Finn at home, it seemed like he would have found out pretty quickly.

"Uh…"

"Blaine. Speak. What tough time?.. Is it that Karofsky kid again, cause if it is, I swear-"

"No, no, it's not him… Not exactly anyway."

"Make this make sense, Blaine."

Blaine sighed… There was no way out of this one. "About a week ago a picture of Dave kissing Kurt was posted on the school's bulletin board."

"What!"

"It was from a long time ago. It was actually from the same week I first met Kurt, but someone took a picture of it happening and then, after this much time passed, they made it public. Everyone, besides the kids in the glee club, thinks that Kurt kissed Dave, but that's not true. I'm sorry, I thought you knew already."

"No," Burt replied, feeling very angry, "No, I didn't know anything about it."

"I… I better go." Blaine turned and began to walk away.

"Blaine!" Burt called out to him.

Blaine stopped and slowly turned back to Burt.

"Thank you," Burt continued, his voice a little calmer, "for being honest with me."

Blaine nodded. "To be honest, _again_, I don't know whether to like myself or hate myself for telling you."

"Why?"

"I don't want Kurt to think he can't trust me. I mean, I think he should have told you what was going on, but I don't want him to think that he can't come to me with his problems."

"You're a good boyfriend to Kurt, Blaine. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yes, sir." With one last single nod, Blaine left out of the shop.

"Marty!" Burt called out to one of his workers.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Take care of things here for me… I need to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of love the BlaineBurt moments on the show, even though there are only like two of them, so I wanted that for this chapter. (I hope we get some more Burt/Blaine moments this season on the show).**

**Also, if anyone knows about the episode 3x05 and wants to talk about it, I'm all ears :)**

**Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Burt got to his house within fifteen minutes even though it was usually a twenty minute drive… thank God no cops were hiding out today.

He got out of the car and went inside, then headed straight for Kurt's room.

"Kurt!" He called out as he quickly walked up the stairs. "Kurt!"

He opened Kurt's door just as Kurt was placing a paper into his book bag… Well, more like shoving it in there.

"Dad, you're home a lot earlier than usual."

"I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" Kurt asked, his heart beating a little faster.

"I heard you've been having some problems at school. A photo of you and Karofsky kissing was passed around? Know anything about that?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed, "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter. My question is, why didn't _you_ tell me? That's not something a father wants to hear from another kid."

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't that big of a deal. The kiss happened a long time ago, and the photo was just some idiot wanting to cause trouble after going so long _without_ trouble."

"How's Karofsky takin' it?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "It's not something he wanted public, but no one really blames _him_ for it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"They… They all think I forced a kiss on him," Kurt replied with a shrug. "Well, everyone except for the glee club."

"Did you kiss him, Kurt?"

Kurt gave Burt a shocked look which told Burt he needed to explain himself.

"I would never think you forced a kiss on him, but maybe you felt something for him and-"

"Stop, Dad, just stop. I did not kiss him, he kissed me. I have no feelings, besides pity, for Dave. He's trapped in this "must be straight" mind frame and he doesn't know how to get out."

Burt nodded. "Okay, I understand. But why didn't you tell me when he kissed you? And was it before or after he threatened to kill you?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't think it's right to out someone when they're not ready… and it was before he threatened to kill me." _'…The first time,'_ Kurt added to himself.

"Kurt, I'm not angry with you, but I do want you to know that I want you to come to me when things like this happen. I know you're getting older and I'm proud that you're trying to handle things yourself, but I'm still your father and I still want to know what's going on in your life. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds fair."

"So no more secrets?"

Kurt let out a deep breath. "No more secrets," He lied.

"Good. Now, do you need anything before I get back to work? Is there something else I should know about?"

"That's all, Dad."

Burt turned to leave, but Kurt called him back. "Dad."

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to Kurt.

"Before you go asking Finn why _he_ didn't tell you, it's because I told him not to."

"How do you know he wasn't the one to tell me?"

"Because I know who did tell you."

Burt grinned. "Don't be too hard on him. He cares about you."

Kurt nodded. "I know. See ya later, Dad."

"See ya, Kurt."

Burt left out of the room, closing the door behind him, and Kurt immediately took the cellphone from his pocket. He didn't need to scroll down his list of contacts as he had put Blaine under speed dial #1.

He put the phone to his ear, listening it to it ring over and over until Blaine answered.

_"Hello,"_ Blaine answered a little uneasily.

"Blaine," Kurt began, "I just got through with a very interesting conversation with my father."

Kurt could hear Blaine let out a deep breath. _"Kurt, please don't be angry with me. I thought your dad knew about everything and I thought you were mad at me and I-"_

"Breathe, Blaine."

Blaine stopped speaking and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you," Kurt continued.

"You're not?… Wait, you're not mad at me in general, or for telling your dad what was going on?"

"Both. I'm not mad at you at all."

"Then… why have you been avoiding me so much?"

Kurt wanted nothing more than to tell Blaine the truth- which was that he was avoiding him to keep him out of danger- but he just couldn't. "It's just… I'm still thinking about the picture. I want to know who took it and why they chose to wait so long before showing it off for the world to see."

"Kurt, I told you I'd always be there for you, no matter what. Why didn't you just tell me it was still bothering you?"

Kurt paused. "I love you, Blaine. You know that, right?"

_"I love you too, Kurt… and I want you to know that if you ever need to tell me something that you don't want anyone else to know, I won't blab it to anyone… Just, next time, let me know that it's a secret and let me know why it's a secret. Okay?"_

Kurt was glad to get Blaine off of the _"Why didn't you just tell me it was still bothering you"_ question and onto something else. No, he wasn't just telling Blaine he loved him to get him off the subject; he really did love Blaine… Kurt liked to think of getting him off the subject as the "bonus".

"I know that, Blaine. I know that if I ever needed to tell you something and I wanted it kept between us, you would keep it between us. I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you."

Blaine couldn't help but smile when he hear Kurt say _"I'm sorry"_. It happened so rarely and he sounded so cute and innocent when he said it.

_"Don't be,"_ Blaine replied. There was a pause and Kurt heard someone, who he figured was Blaine's mom, calling Blaine to come downstairs. _"I gotta go, Kurt. I'll talk to you later though, okay?"_

"Okay. Text me... and call me tonight. Love you."

"I will. Love you too."

Kurt hung up and sighed. He picked up his back pack and pulled out the piece of paper he had stuffed inside when his dad had come in.

He unwrinkled the page and stared at the words that seemed to scream back at him.

_YOU. ARE. DEAD._

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to let everyone know that I have a twitter page. My name is TwistedRPower... If you follow me, I randomly update about what storychapter I'm working on and I'll write if I won't be able to update for a few days... Like, on Thursday my parents and I are leaving to visit my sister at college. I will probably write during the drive there (thank God for a Mac's 9 hour battery) but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update... Anyway, follow me on twitter and let me know who you are!**

**Also, let me know what you think of the story so far! Reviews help me so much in my writing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"And I just think that sometimes you don't take this relationship as seriously as I do," Rachel said as she and Finn entered the music room, along with most of the other glee club kids.

"Uh huh."

"I mean, I'm not trying to complain or anything. You're a great boyfriend, Finn, but when I tell you a thirty minute story about the weekend I spent in an off-off-off Broadway production of an original dramatic musical called 'My Pumpkin Tells Me Stories' when I was six, and all you get out of it was that a woman takes off her shirt, then I think there may be a problem."

Finn nodded, "Mhm, so true," He replied, having no idea what she had just said. Sometimes he just had to turn his listen-to-Rachel button off or he'd go insane.

"Thank you, Finn. I'm so glad you agree. You're such a great boyfriend!"

"Yeah, you are too."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't hold on to her confusion. She simply shrugged and took a seat beside her boyfriend.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked around, impatiently waiting for someone to answer.

"Why? You can't live a second without your boyfriend?" Mercedes asked jokingly.

Tina leaned forward and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Mr. Gregor's wanted to talk to Kurt about a history assignment. Apparently he couldn't get enough of Kurt's work. He should be here soon."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Tina."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kurt. This was amazing work, just amazing!" Mr. Gregor said for the twelfth time in under eight minutes.<p>

Kurt nodded with a fake smile plastered on his face as he backed towards the door, "Thank you, Mr. Gregor."

"We will have to spend more time talking about this later because it is just… just amazing!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Gregor."

Before Mr. Gregor could get in another word, Kurt left out of the room rolling his eyes and sighing. He cursed himself inwardly for ever actually liking the history assignment they had been given. Yeah, the perfect grade was awesome, but the constant talking of the report by Mr. Gregor was beyond annoying.

He looked up at the clock on the hallway wall and saw he would be late for glee club if he didn't hurry. He started to walk down the first of two halls that he'd have to go down to get to the music room when he realized he was alone. All alone.

He froze. This was something he'd been avoiding since Dave had threatened him three weeks ago. The only time he was ever alone was when he was in his room, and even then he was slightly nervous.

He told himself that Dave was probably already gone, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster. He quickly started to walk again, picking up his pace.

He sighed in relief as he made it down the first hallway. Just turn the corner and walk down the second hallway and he'd be there.

Kurt went to turn the corner when he slammed right into someone. He backed up a step and looked up to see, of course, Dave standing there, staring at him.

Kurt felt about the size of a pea, staring up at a gigantic tree. It was an awful feeling.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he took another step back.

"I was headed to detention… but I think I have a better idea now."

Dave took a step towards Kurt and Kurt took another step back.

"Dave, this is stupid. I didn't have anything to do with that picture and you know it…"

As Kurt talked he continued to take steps backwards while Dave continued to slowly come towards him.

"No, I don't know it."

"No one thinks you're gay anyway. They all fell into your little trap and believe I forced the kiss on you. Why do you want to kill me when you're still liked and I'm still not?"

"Because," Dave replied through gritted teeth, "My life has been so freakin' messed up since you came around. With you out of the picture, it'll get better."

"No, when you're _finally honest_ with yourself is when it'll get better. You honestly think killing me will help things? You think you can get away with murder?"

"Self defense. You already forced a kiss on me, why not rape? You pulled me into a classroom and tried to have sex with me. I was simply defending myself. Like you said, everyone believes me."

"You're sick," Kurt replied, disgusted.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from behind Kurt. Kurt took his first breath since he had run into Dave.

Dave looked passed Kurt and to the voice behind him. Kurt turned to see Puck there.

"Kurt and I were just talking," Dave replied.

Puck nodded. "Uh huh… Why don't you go talk to your detention friends before I rip your balls off?"

Dave took a deep breath and walked past Kurt then past Puck, never looking back or saying another word.

Puck walked up to Kurt and Kurt realized he had practically backed up all the way down the hall while Dave was coming towards him.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded then, after a moment, found his voice. "Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Had to talk to Coach Beiste about something. What was he "talking" to you about?"

"Just… stuff."

"Listen, Kurt," Puck replied as he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned him around so they were headed in the direction of the music room, "I know I spent like a year bullying you and stuff, but I kinda think of us as… well, not enemies anymore. If Dave's bothering you, just tell me, I can take care of it."

Kurt shook his head. "I appreciate it, Puck, but no. It's okay. Really. Just… Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Puck sighed. "I don't believe you, kid, but I can't force ya to tell me what's going on. Just be careful, okay? When he gets mad, he gets mad."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt replied. They reached the music room and they both dropped the discussion immediately.

"Hey, Blaine, I found your boy toy," Puck said as he walked into the room and sat in the back. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue."

"I'm used to it, Puck," Will replied then continued talking about the assignment he was giving them.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he sat in the seat Blaine had saved for him.

"I was starting to worry about you," Blaine whispered as he took Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt smiled at him. "You know Mr. Gregor. He can talk forever. Sorry I worried you."

"It's fine," Blaine replied, giving Kurt's hand a light squeeze.

Kurt felt someone staring at him and looked back to see Puck looking at him, a concerned expression on his face- it was something Puck rarely showed. He always had this tough guy persona, so Kurt knew he was still wondering what was so serious to make Kurt lie to Blaine.

Kurt gave him a look back that said _"Just let it go"_, then they both looked away from one another and turned their attention to Mr. Schue.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote this on the way to my sister's college. Thank God for 9 hour car rides! It gives lots of writing time.<strong>

**I wanted to write a Puck/Kurt scene for a while I really wish they'd do something with those two characters on the show now that Puck doesn't bully Kurt anymore... I also love the softer side of Puck, so I'll probably use that more than the harsher side.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think :) Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine and Kurt were at their lockers changing out their books when Kurt spotted another note inside of his locker. He looked over at Blaine to make sure his attention was elsewhere and, finding that it was, he picked up the note and opened it.

_Your days are numbered_, it read. His heart practically jumped to his throat. This was the third note that had been placed in his locker. The first one which read that he would die, the second one said that he should always watch his back, then this one… each note was equally as frightening to receive as he never knew if it was Dave that did it, or if he had one of his close friends to do it. Was Dave the only one in on this? Or were there more? How many people did Kurt need to watch out for?

"What are you reading?" Blaine asked innocently, making Kurt jump. He quickly shoved the paper into the back of his locker and looked over to see Blaine diagonal to him… if it weren't for Kurt's extra few inches in height, Blaine would have easily been able to read the note.

"Nothing," Kurt replied quickly.

"Nothing?" Blaine repeated with raised eyebrows, not believing him for a second.

Kurt shrugged. "It was nothing. No big deal." God, how he wished he could think of something that would be on the paper! Nothing would come to his mind!

"Kurt," Blaine began, looking hurt, "Why are you lying to me?"

Kurt turned towards Blaine, placing his hand on his locker door. "I'm not lying to you."

"Yes, you are."

"Why would you think that?"

"Did you just hear yourself, Kurt? The biggest idiot in the world would know you were lying. Plus, you practically jumped out of your skin when I asked what you were doing."

"I did not."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, just tell me what's going on… Is it another guy?"

"No! What are you accusing me of, Blaine?" He asked, very offended.

"Nothing, Kurt."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Fine!" Blaine replied loudly, "I'm accusing you of lying to me!"

"And cheating on you apparently!"

"That's not what I was saying, Kurt. I was simply asking if there was another guy! Not if you were cheating on me!"

"Well, I'm not! Now if you'd just stay out of my business-"

"I can't do that, Kurt! I can tell something's bothering you! We're supposed to tell each other when something's wrong, not hide it!"

Kurt shook his head angrily, "I'm not dealing with you right now, Blaine!" He exclaimed before slamming his locker door shut and quickly walking away from him.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine yelled, then he sighed when he realized Kurt wasn't going to turn back to him. It was then that he noticed all the people staring. There were at least forty of them, including Puck, in the hall either completely still and staring or walking really slowly.

Puck eyes connected with Blaine's for a moment, but Puck quickly looked away and walked off.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting on his couch, staring at his history book, trying to study but really thinking about Kurt, when someone knocked on the front door.<p>

"I'll get it!" His dad called from the kitchen. He walked past Blaine in the living room and went past two more rooms before hitting the front door.

A few moments later, Blaine's dad called out to him, "Blaine!" He yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Someone from school's here to see you!"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. No one from school ever came over. And he knew it couldn't be Kurt. First of all, Kurt would ring the doorbell, not knock; and second, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't ready for him and his parents to meet… Well, _he_ was ready, his parents were not.

Blaine got up and headed to the door, meeting his dad halfway.

"Is that your boyfriend?" His dad asked quietly, not looking or sounding happy about asking the question.

Blaine looked past his dad and at the door. He paused for a moment when he saw Puck there, but then turned his attention back to his dad. "No, it's not, Dad. That's a friend from school. Why didn't you just let him in?"

"Because I didn't know if he was your boyfriend or not, Blaine."

"So if he was then you _wouldn't_ let him in?"

His dad sighed, "We're not having this conversation now, Blaine. Your friend's waiting."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked by his dad and to the front door. "Come in, Puck," He said, waving him in.

Puck came into the house and shut the door behind him. He couldn't help but look all around the large house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty big. Everything was beautiful and in perfect order, which, while pretty, gave the house a cold look. It definitely wasn't a cozy home.

"Not to sound rude," Blaine continued, "but, what are you doing here, Puck?" He asked as he led the way to the living room.

"It's about Kurt, Blaine…"

Blaine immediately turned around at hearing his boyfriend's name. "What about Kurt?"

Puck let out a deep breath. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm loving the reviews I'm getting and I'm so glad you all like how I write Puck :) I just watched an the episode after Kurt leaves McKinley and Puck calls Kurt "my boy" so now I know that I went in the right direction with that!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine sat down on one side of the couch, and Puck on the other.

"What's wrong, Puck?"

"The other day I needed to talk to Coach Beiste before I went to glee club and, on my way, I ran into Kurt and Dave…" Puck stopped, not sure whether he should go on or not- although it seemed a little late to be thinking about that.

"Continue, Puck."

Puck sighed. "Dave was like coming after Kurt… not running after him or anything, but Kurt kept backing up and Dave was coming towards him. I couldn't hear everything that was said, but Dave seemed really mad about something. Kurt said Karofsky was sick, or something like that. Anyway, once I came up to them, Dave left. I told Kurt he should tell me what was going on, but he wouldn't. He said it was no big deal and told me not to tell anyone about it… He lied to you in the music room after that. He might have been with Mr. Gregor before, but he wasn't with him the whole time. Something's going on, Blaine. It can't be anything good, not with Dave involved. I kept my mouth shut until today when he blew up at you… I couldn't keep it shut any longer."

Blaine shook his head. "I knew something was going on! Why wouldn't he just tell me about it? Does he not trust me?"

"I think maybe he's trying to protect you. I mean, I don't know much about any of this kind of stuff, but that's what it seems like to me. I just- I didn't want something to happen and for me to know that I never did anything."

"You did the right thing."

Puck nodded. "Yeah… I better go," He said, getting up.

"Okay," Blaine replied. "Thank you, Puck."

"No problem. I just hope this doesn't tear you guys apart any more."

"I won't let that happen."

Blaine and Puck walked to the door, but before leaving, Puck turned back to Blaine. "Y'all are like the only couple in school that actually works, you know? If you tell anyone I said this, I'll kill you, but sometimes I look at you guys and I think 'I wish I had that'… except in girl form, cause I'm not into dudes."

Blaine nodded, smiling, "I get it, Puck. Thank you. I hope you get a female Kurt, _or_ a female Blaine, one day."

Puck patted Blaine's shoulder and smiled, "Thanks, dude."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his room wondering what to do. He didn't know whether to go to Kurt, Burt, Finn, his dad-<em>NO!<em>-, or none of the above. Should he go right to Kurt with what he knew and demand an explanation? Asking Kurt questions didn't seem to be working out lately...

Burt might go overboard… he may take it as another death threat when Blaine had no idea if that's what it really was.

Finn really wouldn't be able to do anything. He would simply be just as, if not more, confused than Blaine. That, and his only reply would most likely be "I'm calling Puck and we're gonna go beat the crap out of that idiot!" If violence could be avoided, Blaine wanted to do that. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was a violent person. Yes, he would stand up for himself- but only when he felt it absolutely necessary.

And Kurt… Talking to Kurt, especially right now, would help nothing. If anything, Kurt would just go back further into his I-don't-want-to-talk hole and never come out.

He took a deep breath. He thought once he knew more about what was going on that things would be easier… that didn't seem to be the case now.

Blaine looked over at the clock on his nightstand. He hadn't realized, but he had been thinking about this for over two hours now. It was just past seven o'clock and, suddenly, Blaine got an idea. _'Go to the problem,'_ He thought. _'If you won't get answers from Kurt, go to the only other person who knows exactly what's going on.'_

Blaine quickly got off of his bed, changed out of his pajama pants into jeans, and headed out. He thought about changing out of his plain, white t-shirt but he didn't want to waste unnecessary time.

He grabbed his car keys off of his desk, jerked open his door and ran downstairs. "I'm going out!" He yelled before practically running out the front door.

"Where are you-" His dad began, but stopped when he realized Blaine was already gone. He shook his head, "Probably goin' out with that _boy_ again," He said, hating the words as he said them.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into Dave's driveway. He took note of the absence of cars in the driveway, but saw a couple of lights on in the house and decided to go to the front door and just see if anyone was actually home.<p>

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car. He wasn't really nervous, but he wasn't completely calm either. He wasn't afraid of Dave, but Dave was a lot taller than him and it could be slightly off-putting.

Blaine rang the doorbell and waited… and waited… and waited. He was just about to ring it once more before leaving when the doorknob turned and the door opened.

Dave stood there and he suddenly looked even taller to Blaine. "What are you doing here?" Dave asked, he seemed to become angry immediately… or was that fear in his eyes? Blaine couldn't tell.

"I needed to talk to you… about Kurt. I heard about what was going on, but he won't talk to me about it so I-"

"You heard?" Dave interrupted.

"Yes. I heard about the other day when Kurt was on his way to glee club. I…" Blaine's voice disappeared as Dave took a step out of his house, causing Blaine to take a step back. "I-" He started again, but was stopped by Dave for a second time.

"Shut up!" Dave yelled, causing Blaine to slightly jump at the surprisingly loud tone.

Dave took another step forward and Blaine took another step back, but he didn't go back far enough because, before he could dodge it, Dave curled his hand into a fist and hit Blaine right in the jaw.

Dave couldn't have someone knowing about his plans to kill Kurt! He couldn't waste any time questioning Blaine before "taking care of him" because that would take too much time. No, he had to take care of Blaine now!

Blaine, with wide eyes, quickly brought his hand to his jaw. "What the h-"

Before he could even get the full sentence out, Dave hit him again; this time it was his right eye that took the blow.

Blaine, knowing he definitely had no other choice, went into defense mode. He knew he couldn't out run Dave, so, even though he had no idea what the heck was going on, he _did_ know he had to fight back.

He mustered up all his strength and, with his eye and jaw throbbing, he punched Dave in the gut. It was messy and not a very hard hit, but he could barely see out of one eye and it was getting dark out. Dave had a major advantage… Many major advantages actually. Height, more muscle, angrier, the fact he could use _both_ of his eyes, and the fact that he wasn't surprised by the blow… just to name a few.

Dave grabbed Blaine's arm and twisted it, causing Blaine to yell in pain.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight," Dave said to him through gritted teeth, his grip becoming tighter and tighter on Blaine, "that was a stupid mistake."

With his free hand, Dave punched Blaine in his left eye, then he hit his nose, then he just hit. Over and over and over.

"What's the matter with you?" Blaine yelled as he spit blood from his mouth.

Dave didn't bother to listen to the question, he simply hit Blaine again.

This time, Blaine lost his balance and fell to the ground. He quickly turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl to his car, but he didn't get far.

Dave hovered over him, flipped him back onto his back, got on his knees to straddle him, and began hitting him relentlessly. At first Blaine moaned loudly. It wasn't quite a yell, but close… But, not long after, the moans got quieter and quieter. His arm hurt, his nose hurt, his chest, his ribs, he couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore, his cheeks and jaw hurt… Everything hurt.

Blaine heard Dave breathing heavily above him as he hit Blaine again and again. Blaine's moans went from low to nonexistent as he felt one last hit and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not great at writing someone getting beat up, but I hope this was pretty good.<strong>

**Something I've noticed: I've got over 80 people who have put this story on their alerts (for which I am extremely grateful) but I'm getting 5-7 reviews on each chapter... I'm NOT one to beg for reviews, but I would love to hear what the rest of you are thinking about this story... Reviews are to me as Klaine spoilers are to you. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmm," A moan escaped his mouth. At first, he didn't even know he was the one moaning… Heck, he didn't even know he was still alive! He attempted to open his eyes, but only his right one would- and it would just barely open.

He lifted his head the best that he could as his eye tried to adjust to the darkness. It took a moment, but he was finally able to see enough to realize he was at the park. But where in the park? That was the question.

The taste of copper was strong in his mouth, and he knew that every time he swallowed he wasn't simply swallowing spit.

He tried to steady himself with his arms and lift himself off of the ground, but as he put pressure on his one arm the pain seared through it. He quickly dropped back down flat on the ground as he groaned lowly in pain.

His strength was definitely at zero percent at the moment, but he knew he needed to get to a better lit area. Somewhere that he could, hopefully, be seen.

With his good arm he lifted himself up to his knees. He held his bad arm close to him as if it were in a sling.

Just that simple movement made him extremely out of breath. The pain was unbelievable. Every area of his body hurt.

He, once again, used his good arm to help turn him around and face the other direction of the park. He hated having to crawl on his hand and knees, but that seemed to be the only thing he could do until he reached a tree and pulled himself up.

He saw the parking lot not too far away from where he was and he sighed in relief.

The pain just continued to get worse so he knew he had to move quickly… Well, as quickly as possible.

He crawled over to the nearest tree, placed his good hand firmly on it and, with his jaw clenched to hold in the screams of pain, he pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth. There was no way to fully hide his pain, an he wasn't sure why he was even trying… He was alone, for crying out loud!

He let the wave of dizziness pass through him before he let go of the tree and began heading to the parking lot. His legs hadn't been hurt, but that didn't stop them from feeling like jelly.

As he neared the parking lot he saw his car. He wondered how it got there, then figured Dave must've brought him here in his car then walked home. Dave's house was only a couple of miles from the park, so it wouldn't have been a long walk back.

What felt like hours later, but in reality was only a few minutes, he reached his car. He leaned his good arm against it, then slowly rested the rest of his body against the car.

There were a few lights that shined down onto the parking lot, making it easier for him to see. His shirt was bloody. Some of it was dry and some was fresh, causing it to stick to him awkwardly. He couldn't be sure of exactly where all he was bleeding from, but that copper taste in his mouth definitely wasn't going away.

He looked down and saw something shiny on the ground, right beside his car door. After a moment of staring at it, he realized it was his car keys.

He slowly bent down to pick the keys up, his body screaming at him with every move he made.

He finally reached the keys and, holding onto the car, pulled himself back up straight.

Another wave of dizziness hit him and he had to close his eye. He took deep breaths until he felt himself steadying, then he reopened his eye.

_'Phone. Check for your phone,'_ He thought to himself in a moment of clarity.

He felt around his pockets with his good arm to find himself phone-less.

He turned to face his car door and unlock it, but it was already unlocked.

He had no idea how he was going to drive. His head felt so messed up… but he knew he had no other choice. _'Just drive until you see another person, or car, or… something.'_

He had no idea what time it was or if anyone would even be on the road, all he knew is that it was dark and he needed help.

When he opened his car door, the worst wave of dizziness fell over him. The world around him began spinning uncontrollably and, even though he was holding tightly onto the half-opened car door, he lost his balance.

He fell to the ground, hitting his head on both his car door and the ground, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up moments before his alarm clock went off. He hadn't really slept much. All he could think about was the fight he and Blaine had had the previous day. He finally fell asleep around two, woke back up a little after three, fell asleep around four-thirty, woke up at five-fifteen, fell back asleep at six, and was now fully awake one minute before seven… It was a <em>very<em> long night.

He turned off his alarm before it started to go off and forced himself into a sitting position.

There was an empty feeling inside of him, and it wasn't because he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day and was hungry.

Every night, in the middle of the night, Blaine would wake up for a few minutes. He would take those few minutes to text Kurt a simple 'I love you' before falling back asleep. Then, when Kurt woke up the next morning, he would see the message and text him back 'I love you, more'.

There was no such text this morning, and it hurt Kurt to think that Blaine didn't love him anymore after the argument. For the first time since Dave threatened his life, Kurt didn't wake up multiple times from fear… this time is was from sadness.

He sighed, stood up, left his room and made his way downstairs. Usually he would go through his morning skin care routine first, but he want to get him something to drink.

It was Saturday, so he really didn't even need to be up, but he wanted to get to Blaine's place early and try talking to him, and it took him _at least_ an hour to get ready.

"Hey, honey," Carole said to him as he entered the kitchen. She hadn't seen him since he had gotten home from school the day before. He had locked himself in his room and refused to let anyone inside.

"Hi," He replied, making his way to the fridge.

"You want me to make you something to eat?"

Kurt took orange juice out of the fridge and shook his head. "Not hungry," He lied.

Carole sighed and got a glass for Kurt's juice. "You want to talk about it?" She asked as she handed him the glass.

"Not really. I just need to talk to Blaine. We had a stupid argument, that's all."

Carole nodded and rubbed a loving hand on his back. "You two have a strong relationship; it'll work out."

"Thanks, Carole."

"Hey, kid," Burt said as he walked into the kitchen, almost ready to leave for work. "Feelin' better today?"

"I will soon," Kurt replied.

Burt opened his mouth to reply when the phone rang. He, being the closest one to it, answered. "Hello, Burt Hummel speaking… Oh, hello… What?.. Oh my God…"

Kurt and Carole glanced at one another. They hated only hearing one side of this conversation. They both knew something was clearly wrong, but they had no idea what it was.

"Yes… Yes, I understand… I'll tell him and we'll be there… Okay." Burt hung up the phone, just looking at it for a moment before putting it down.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, both he and Carole standing in the same spots they were at when the conversation first started.

Burt took a deep breath. "That was Mrs. Anderson-"

"Blaine's mom?" Kurt asked in a confused tone.

Burt nodded. "She called while her husband went to get them some coffee. She found our number in a phone book at the hospital."

Kurt could have sworn his heart dropped at the word "hospital". "Wh- Why are they at the hospital?"

Burt walked closer to Kurt and placed his arms on the young boys shoulders. "A park ranger found Blaine in the park's parking lot around three o'clock this morning. He had been severely beaten."

"Oh my God," Kurt said. He wanted to scream it, but he could barely whisper it.

"He keeps falling in and out of consciousness, but when he wakes up, he says your name over and over."

Kurt didn't notice when Carole moved closer to him and placed a hand on his back for comfort.

After a moment, Kurt came out of his shock. "I- I have to go to him. We… We have to leave now!"

"Kurt-"

"I- I… Where are my keys?" He asked as he broke away from Burt and Carole and started looking around the kitchen.

"Kurt-"

"I… I don't know where I put my keys! I always know where I put them!"

"Kurt!" His father practically yelled.

Kurt, with wide eyes, stopped and looked over at him.

There was no easy way to put this. "Blaine's father doesn't want you there, Kurt. His mom said it's fine for us to come anyway, but I just want you to know you might not be warmly welcomed."

"I don't care," Kurt replied honestly.

Burt nodded. "Go upstairs and get dressed, then I'll drive you."

Kurt nodded, trying to process everything. "But… but what about work?"

"Don't worry about it. Go."

Kurt didn't waste another moment. He ran up to his room and got dressed… It took him five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally going to be even longer, but it was just getting too long and I don't like an overload of info in a chapter. Plus, I figure, by the reviews I received, that if I waited any longer to update you all would kill me... and we can't have that! I need to be alive to watch 3x05 of Glee ;)<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You bring new meaning to 'Ask and ye shall receive'. I appreciate the feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

Burt couldn't seem to get to the hospital fast enough for Kurt. Every thirty seconds, Kurt was asking why they hadn't gotten there yet and why he was only going ten over the speed limit. There were also a couple of times where he asked his dad why he was stopping… at red lights.

Once they finally got to the hospital, Burt found out what area of the hospital Blaine was at and he and Kurt headed that way.

Kurt took a deep breath as they exited the elevator on the third floor and headed down the hallway.

He had never met Blaine's parents before, but he had a feeling that the Filipino woman who was pacing nervously back and forth in front of a door was most likely her.

The walk to the woman seemed to go in slow motion, but they finally reached her.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Burt asked.

She looked up at him. "Mr. Hummel?" Her gaze turned to Kurt. "Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "How's Blaine?" He asked. He always imagined the first thing he'd say to Blaine's mom would be "Nice to meet you" or "Your dress looks lovely" or "Why does your husband seem to be a homophobe?"…Okay, maybe not the last one, but definitely one of the other two. Anyway, all formalities went out the window and all that mattered was Blaine. Screw good first impressions!

"The doctors say he's stable, but the next twenty-four hours will be touch and go."

"Can I see him?"

She nodded. "Of course. I sent my husband to go get me coffee outside of the hospital, saying that the coffee here wasn't strong enough. He should be gone for a while longer, giving you some peace, but when he gets back he will not be happy."

"Mrs. Anderson, not to sound rude but, right now, I don't care. I just need to see Blaine."

"I understand. Just one other quick thing before you go in. Every time he wakes up it's as though he's waking up from a nightmare. So far he's done nothing but ask for you, and he… he looks pretty bad."

Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"You want us to go in with you?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I… I want to see him alone first… if that's okay."

Mrs. Anderson nodded. "That's fine."

Kurt faced the door and put his hand on the knob. He gently pushed the already cracked door open and took a step inside.

After a couple of more steps into the room, Kurt returned the door back to where it was just barely cracked.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and turned to face Blaine's sleeping figure.

He gasped quietly as he took a step closer to Blaine. He had two black eyes that were so swollen that Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine would even be able to open his eyes when he woke up. There was a cast on his left arm, a bandage over the right side of his forehead, his nose was swollen and slightly crooked but Kurt couldn't tell if it was broken or not. There were stitches on his bottom lip from where it looked as though his teeth went through his lip. Besides those injuries, which was almost too much to take in, Kurt didn't know what else might be hurt. He hadn't bothered to ask Mrs. Anderson for details on Blaine's injuries because he just wanted to see Blaine, be with him, tell him he loved him and he was sorry for acting stupid earlier.

But Blaine was asleep right now so all Kurt could do was go over to the empty chair beside him and sit down. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Blaine, still trying to understand all of his injuries and wondering how it happened. He wanted to know who did this to his boyfriend; who hurt him so badly? Why would they do this? Was it a gang? A group of homophobic idiots preying on gay teens? Was it someone Blaine knew? Was it Dave?… _'No,'_ Kurt thought to himself. _'Dave doesn't want Blaine, he wants me. He doesn't have a reason to hurt Blaine.'_

Kurt looked over Blaine from head to toe, although from the chest down he was covered with a blanket. He hated to see his boyfriend lying in the hospital bed, so horribly hurt.

Kurt was looking down near Blaine's feet when Blaine began to stir.

His eyes opened the best they could, which was just barely, and he immediately called out Kurt's name. "Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt's head quickly turned back in his direction and he stood up. "I'm here, Blaine. I'm here."

Blaine turned his head towards the sound of the voice. His eyes welled with tears, but they didn't fall. "Kurt," He repeated, a little calmer this time. His words, although all he had said was "Kurt", were slurred and just hearing him speak made Kurt want to cry.

Kurt took Blaine's good hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the top of Blaine's hand. "It's okay now, Blainey. You're okay."

"I love… you, Kurt," He said slowly. It was obvious that talking, and possibly even just breathing, was painful for Blaine at the moment. It told Kurt that Blaine's chest and stomach area must have taken some of the beating as well.

"I love you more," Kurt replied, trying to put a smile on his face.

They were both silent for a moment, just staring at one another, then Kurt spoke again. "Blaine, do you know who did this to you?"

A tear escaped Blaine's eye. "People keep… asking me that… and I… can't… remember."

Kurt could tell the fact that he couldn't remember upset him. "It's okay," Kurt said softly, "We can worry about that later. All that matters right now is that you get better."

Again there was silence for a moment before Blaine broke it. "I'm sorry… for yelling at… you yesterday."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be. I should be the one to apologize. I acted stupid and childish."

"It's over now… It doesn't matter?" He asked, hoping that Kurt agreed with how he felt on the matter.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed.

Blaine's eyes began to droop and Kurt gently ran his hand through Blaine's hair. "Go back to sleep," He said quietly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" A already half asleep Blaine asked.

"I promise."

Blaine's eyes fully closed and his grip on Kurt's hand lightened, but he didn't let go.

Kurt brought the chair over closer to Blaine's bed and sat down, watching his boyfriend as he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I could have done more in this chapter, but I really just wanted some Klaine moments here. I felt it fit the story more. Do not worry your little heads though as Karofsky will return and things will get a little crazier once more. I just want this story to be realistic and not rushed... I hope you all don't mind the Klaine-filled chapter ;)<strong>

**A little secret: Time will pass by quicker if you review my story. I swear, at least twenty seconds of your life will fly by once you press that review button... That's twenty seconds closer to Nov. 1st... Who doesn't want that?**

**But I digress, thank you for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing! It means a lot :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback is in _italics_.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting beside Blaine, his hand still wrapped around his boyfriend's, just watching him sleep. Occasionally Blaine would whimper in his sleep and Kurt would rub his thumb over the top of Blaine's hand to calm him down. It worked every time; Blaine would stop whimpering and go back into a deep, peaceful sleep.<p>

Unfortunately the peace couldn't last. A few minutes later, the door opened. It wasn't a slow "someone-might-be-sleeping-so-I-better-be-quiet" open, it was an "I-am-very-angry-and-I-don't-care-if-someone's-sleeping" open.

"Don't, Tim!"

"I told you not to call him, June!"

"Hey! He has a name! It's Kurt, and you don't get to talk about my son like that!"

Kurt stood up as Mrs. Anderson, his dad, and a man he'd never seen, entered the room.

Tim froze when he saw Kurt's hand holding Blaine's.

_'Can only be his dad,'_ Kurt thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked Kurt, his voice deep and angry.

"I… I…" Kurt didn't know what to say. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He could think of many things he wanted to say, but nothing would come out. Tim was a pretty tall man with dark hair, piercing green eyes, big boned and very, very different from Blaine. They may share a similar shaped face, but that was about it… Maybe it was the anger in the man's eyes that made them look so different; Kurt wasn't sure.

"What? You can't speak?"

"Don't talk to my kid like that," Burt said angrily. He, unlike Tim, kept his voice down as not to disturb Blaine.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Burt went to reply, but June held up her hand to him and spoke instead. "Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend, Tim. You've heard Blaine talk about him before. You heard Blaine calling for him since we first got here."

"Blaine's out of his head! He doesn't know what he's saying right now!"

"Stop, Tim! Just stop!" June yelled, becoming fed up. She moved in closer to her husband. "Now I may not agree with Blaine's _choice_ to be who he is-"

Kurt cringed at the word "choice". One of his biggest pet peeves was when someone called being gay a "choice". It was no more a choice than it is for white people to be white or black people to be black.

"-but I do know that he wanted Kurt here and I haven't seen him this calm or quiet since we arrived this morning. If you can't handle the fact that our son is comforted by this boy, then you need to leave because I will not deal with you raising your voice in here and upsetting Blaine. Not while he's already hurt like this."

"Blaine's asleep, June! He doesn't even-"

"I'm not asleep," A groggy voice said, cutting Tim off.

Everyone looked at Blaine. Kurt hadn't even noticed that he had woken up. He had been too focused on the scene in front of him.

Tim went to open his mouth, but Blaine continued. "Just go, Dad. Please, just leave. I love… Kurt and… I don't want… you talking like that… in front… of him… or me… I'm sick of it… and I don't feel like… hearing it."

Blaine never really stood up to his dad. He would sit through the endless talks about homosexuality, and how everyone had choices in life, and how he was making the wrong one's… And every time Blaine mentioned Kurt's name, he would then sit through the "talks" about how unmanly it was for him to have a boyfriend… but this was different. This time Kurt was there, and he hated that his dad was talking so horribly right in front of him. Plus, Blaine was just tired of hearing the same, stupid things over and over.

Tim didn't say a word. He just took a deep, angry breath and turned around. He left out of the room, loudly shutting the door behind him.

Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt's hand as he stared up at him.

Kurt could tell he was wanting to apologize, but Kurt shook his head before Blaine spoke. "Don't, Blaine." He placed his free hand on the side of Blaine's face, "It's not your fault."

"But, Kurt… He shouldn't-"

"No, Blaine. That doesn't matter right now. I can tell you're tired; just go back to sleep, okay?"

"You'll stay?"

Kurt nodded. "You know it."

* * *

><p>Dave was sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over so his elbows rested on his legs, as he stared at Blaine's cellphone in his hands.<p>

His knuckles were bruised and scraped, and there was some dried blood on them as well.

Dave took a deep breath as he began to think back to the night before...

_"Sto- Stop…" Blaine's voice trailed off and, finally, he stopped fighting back and making noise._

_Dave continued hitting him a few more times, unable to stop himself at first._

_He suddenly seems to remember that he's outside, where other people tend to be too sometimes._

_He stopped hitting Blaine and stood up, quickly looking all around to see if he saw any potential witnesses. There was no one. _

_Dave bent back down over Blaine and searched through his pockets as his heart raced. He found his keys in one pocket and his cellphone in the other._

_He, with shaky hands, unlocked Blaine's car, put his phone in his pocket, and picked Blaine up._

_Even though Blaine was light, he felt extremely heavy to Dave. Dave hoped it was because he was exhausted from hitting and not because he was carrying dead weight…_

_He wondered, for a moment, why he felt so bad. Blaine was supposed to die. That was what he had decided in that split second… But, really, he wasn't supposed to die. No one was, except for Kurt._

_Again, it all goes back to Kurt. Kurt going to McKinley; Kurt giving Dave all these feelings that he should never have had; Kurt standing up to him, leaving him with no choice but to kiss the shorter boy; the picture of him and Kurt going public; Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be having this problem now. Blaine would never have come over and he would never have had to take such drastic measures to keep him quiet._

_By now, Blaine was in the back of the car and Dave was driving off. He had no idea where he was going, until he saw the park. He went to that park a lot and knew that once it got dark, it was empty._

_Seeing that this night was no different from the others, Dave pulled into the empty parking lot. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out, then went to the back of the car and opened the door._

_He didn't just grab Blaine up, but instead stared at him for a moment. He looked for signs of life… signs of anything. There were none. He couldn't see any sign of Blaine breathing and he wasn't about to check for a pulse. There was a fear that, if he did, he wouldn't find one… There was also a fear that, if he did, he _would_ find one. He wasn't sure which scenario would be worse._

_Not wasting anymore time, Dave pulled a bloody Blaine from the back seat and lifted him over his shoulder. He went back into the wooded area of the park, but not too far, and laid Blaine down. Taking one last look at Blaine, he turned back and left him. He passed by the car and dropped the keys then began his walk home._

_He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. _

_He couldn't believe what he had just done. 'Only Kurt was supposed to die! Only Kurt!' He thought._

Dave stares at the cellphone for a moment longer. He remembered something he had overheard one night while his dad was watching the news. Something about how cellphones could be tracked by police… He couldn't risk getting caught with it, so he got up off of his bed and left to go dump it somewhere… anywhere! As long as it was far away from him, that's all that mattered.

He wondered, for a moment, if he should just leave. Run far away and never look back… but that wouldn't fix his problem. No, the only thing that could fix his problem was killing Kurt… so that's what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've been asked if I'm gonna be putting more of the New Directions kids in this story and, the short answer is: Yes... The long answer is: Yes, but only when I feel it is appropriate. Right now things are focused on KurtBlaine/Karofsky (obviously, since that's who the story is about) but the New Directions will appear throughout the story.**

**As for Blaine's dad... This is how I kind of always imagined him. I never thought of him as being physically abusive to Blaine, but possibly verbally abusive to him. At least on the verge of being verbally abusive... Anyway, just thought I'd mention that.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It means the world to me! ..Oh, anyone else see the Last Friday Night video? Blaine's so cute! As is Kurt! ;) I can't wait until the 1st!**


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend passed by slowly, with Kurt staying by Blaine from the time visiting hours began until it ended. Even then, Burt had to practically push him out of the room to get him to leave.

Cops had come over the weekend to ask Blaine some things about the attack. He, unfortunately, couldn't be of much help. The last things he remembered was him and Kurt fighting, French class, and lunch. After that, everything was a blur.

They asked Kurt and Blaine if they knew of anyone who would do this, but both replied no. Dave came into Kurt's mind for a split second, but again he told himself that there was no reason for Dave to hurt Blaine.

Before the cops left, they told Kurt and Blaine, plus Blaine's mom and Burt who were also in the room at the time, that it was probably a gang of kinds who knew Blaine was gay and decided to "have a little fun".

The officers were very kind and caring, telling them all that they would do whatever they could to figure out who did this, but it was clear that they didn't really have anything to go on so finding out any information would be next to impossible… that is, until Blaine could remember, _if_ he ever could.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Burt broke the news to Kurt that he would actually have to go to school and wait until afterwards to go to the hospital. To say Kurt didn't take it well would be a major understatement, but he went anyway, just counting down the moments until he could leave and go to the hospital.<p>

At lunch, the entire glee club found Kurt and sat by him so they could find out how Blaine was doing.

"Finn told us about what happened," Rachel began. "We wanted to know more about what was going on but we didn't want to bother you because we knew you'd be at the hospital with Blaine but-"

"Take a breath, chick!" Puck interrupted. "How is he, Kurt?"

"He was hurt pretty bad, but he's doing better. The doctor says all of his injuries are healing just as they should be, so that's a good thing."

"How bad was he hurt?" Mercedes asked.

"He was punched… a lot. He has two black eyes, stitches on his lip, his forehead looks pretty bad too, but they say that was from him falling and hitting the pavement as he tried to get in his car, his left arm was fractured, his nose looks pretty bad but it wasn't broken, and he has badly bruised ribs. It's kinda hard for him to talk without getting out of breath because of the pain, but that seems to be getting better too."

Quinn took a deep breath and shook her head. "I can't believe someone would do that."

"Me either," Kurt agreed.

Tina, who was sitting next to Kurt, put an arm around his back. "How are _you_, Kurt? We know you practically spent the whole weekend at the hospital."

"I'm… better? I mean, it could have been worse, that's what I keep telling myself… it could have been worse." Kurt seemed to phase out for a moment, his eyes glossing over with tears, but he quickly pushed them back and cleared his throat. "I can't say I've slept much in the past couple of days though. I just… I just want to be with him. I want to make sure he's okay, you know?"

"Of course we do," Finn replied. "You love him, and you always want to make sure the person you love is okay."

They all just stared at Finn for a moment.

"What?" He asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. Nothing… That was just really deep… for you."

Finn smiled. "Thanks," Then his smile faded. "…I think."

"We wanted to visit him," Rachel said, "but we didn't want to come too soon. We hope he doesn't think we don't care about him."

"Oh, he doesn't," Kurt assured them. "But I am sure he'd like some visitors besides me, his mom, and my dad."

"What about _his _dad?" Santana asked.

Kurt sighed. "He hasn't been to the hospital since he met me Saturday morning… Long story."

"That seemed like a pretty short story," A confused Brittany replied.

"I'll explain later, Brit," Santana whispered to her as the others just continued talking.

"We, uh… We heard he lost his memory," Mike said, not sure if he should ask about that. He didn't want to throw too much on Kurt all at once.

Kurt nodded. "He can't remember anything that happened after lunch on Friday. His doctor said the memory may come back with time, or it may not. He can't be sure."

"Well, the police better figure out who did this," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "An idiot like that doesn't deserve to be out in the streets with the rest of the population."

As they all talked, none of them noticed Dave, who was sitting one table over with his back to the group. They didn't pay attention to him leaning back some so he could hear what they were saying, and they didn't have any idea when he got up and left out of the lunchroom.

* * *

><p><em>'So he's alive,'<em> Dave thought. He wasn't sure to be happy or angry about that. _'He can't remember anything, though… At least, not right now. Maybe he never will. It happened Friday, today's Monday, his memory should have come back by now… right?'_

He walked down the hallway, not really sure where he was going. He just needed to walk. To think. _'Kurt. You gotta keep focused on Kurt. He's the endgame. He's the one who needs to be out of the picture. Just kill him and hope they don't figure out who did it… and, if they do figure it out, say it was self defense. Everyone in the school would believe it, besides the stupid glee club… but they don't matter. Just Kurt matters.'_

That's when Dave made up his mind. The next chance he got, Kurt would be dead. He would follow him everywhere he went if he had too. All he had to do was, after school, go home and get his pocket knife. Then, follow Kurt around and, at a moment when he was alone, finish this... and finally be able to breathe again.

* * *

><p><strong>You ask for New Directions, I give you New Directions ;)... It's both fun and hard to write for the group. Hard because it's a lot of people to write for in one setting, and fun because it's a lot of people to write for in one setting... I know, confusing!<strong>

**For more awesomeness: We reached 100 reviews! So totally awesome! Thank you guys so much! **

**And finally... Only one week until 3x05 :) That means two more Digital Media classes, one more Western Civ class, and one more due assignment in my internet English class before the episode airs. (Yes, that's how I countdown to new episodes of Glee... don't judge me!) And, in the twenty minutes since finding the 3x05 promo, I've watched, randomly paused at certain moments, and squealed about 90 times total... I'm sure it will be a lot more by the time I post this.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt couldn't get out of the school parking lot fast enough, feeling the urge to honk at everyone who tried to get in front of him. He cursed at the 10mph speed limit the parking lot enforced. If it wasn't for the officer that sat in his car and watched the kids leave, making sure they abided by the rules, he would have been swerving around everyone at at least 40mph.

He finally got out of the parking lot and immediately pressed down hard on the gas. It was a twenty minute drive from the school to Lima Memorial Hospital, but it only took Kurt twelve minutes.

Once he _got_ to the hospital, he seemed to realize how stupid that was. If he would've gotten stopped and gotten a ticket then his dad would have been _very_ mad, to say the least.

He realized he needed to calm down and slow down. Blaine wasn't dying, he was recovering. He was okay… hurt, but okay.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later he was exiting the elevator and heading to Blaine's hospital room.<p>

He quietly opened the door, expecting to find Blaine asleep, and was surprised to find him sitting up in his bed and watching TV.

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile as he saw his boyfriend. "Hi."

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine replied, a smile on his face as well.

"What are you watching?" Kurt asked as he walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Blaine groaned. "A cheek kiss? That's all I get?"

Kurt sat down in the visitor's chair. "When you're all better, you'll get more. We wouldn't want the nurses running in hear because your heart monitor starts going crazy," He joked.

Blaine sighed. "Fine." He tried to act mad, but his smirk showed through his glare.

"So, what are you watching?" Kurt asked again.

"Animal Planet. Cheetahs finding, catching, and eating their prey, to be more specific."

"That's… disturbing. Why are you watching that?"

"Because hospital TV's suck and there's honestly nothing better on."

Kurt looked away from the TV as the program returned and turned his attention back to Blaine. "How are you feeling?"

"Pain's not as bad. I can talk without getting out of breath, but I think that's just because the meds are a little stronger today."

"You look better. I mean, the bruises are still pretty bad, but you don't look as pale. Did you eat today?"

"I swear, you worry about that more than my mom," Blaine replied with a smile.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes to breakfast, no to lunch."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" Blaine mocked him. He saw the concerned look on Kurt's face and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "I'm fine, Kurt. I just wasn't hungry."

"Everyone in the glee club was asking about you today. They were afraid you'd think they didn't care about you because they haven't come to see you yet."

Now Blaine looked concerned, "You told them that wasn't true, right?"

Kurt nodded. "They said they wanted to wait a couple of days to make sure you were feeling a little better before they visited. I told them you wouldn't mind having some new company."

"Well, I don't mind the _old_ company," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand, "but I would like to see them too."

For a moment, Kurt just stared at Blaine, not saying a word.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're hiding something from me. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Blaine sighed and looked at the TV. "I hate how you can read me like a book."

"Blaine…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "My dad came by today."

"Oh," Kurt replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. He only stayed for about ten minutes… but it was about ten minutes too long."

"I take it things didn't go well?"

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and pointed to the TV. "See that gazelle being eaten by the cheetah?"

Kurt took a quick glance, cringing as he looked back at Blaine. "Yeah."

"He's having a better time than I did with my dad."

"That bad?"

"I had my eyes closed when he came in. He thought I was asleep so he started telling my mom he'd stay for a while, but he was leaving before you got here. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. Once he saw I was awake, he tried to act like nothing… Like he hadn't said anything. I called my dad out on his stupidity and we got into a shouting match until a nurse came in and kicked him out… I'm pretty sure my mom's still trying to calm him down."

Kurt took a deep breath. "What did he call me?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I know it's very unlikely that he would call me by name, and an argument worthy of him being kicked out wouldn't happen just because he said he'd leave before I got here. What did he call me?"

Blaine paused before answering. "A… A fag."

Kurt nodded. He wasn't really surprised. "Blaine, I've been called that before… a few times actually. I'm used to it. You shouldn't have gotten into another argument. It isn't worth it."

"Kurt, if he's calling you a fag, he's calling me a fag. I'm sick of that word, and I'm sick of hearing it from him… And don't ever say that an argument about my dad calling you a horrible name isn't worth it, because you _are_ worth it, Kurt. He can call me whatever he wants, but he can not talk about you like that."

Kurt put his thought of _'Oh my God, he's amazing,'_ in the back of his mind and shook his head. "He doesn't have the right to call you any negative names. He's your father, he's supposed to be there for you."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

Kurt sighed and wrapped his hand back around Blaine's. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, more, Kurt."

* * *

><p>At eight o'clock, when visiting hours ended, Kurt left the hospital… Well, it was more like he was <em>pushed<em> out of the hospital by a nurse who had to come in three different times to get him to leave, but eventually he was heading outside and into the cool, Ohio night.

He moaned when he realized how far he parked. He hadn't noticed when he had arrived earlier, but that was most likely because his mind was focused on getting to Blaine.

It was dark out, with the stars and moon hidden by clouds. The parking lot had street lights all around, but some were blown out and the others just didn't seem very bright.

Kurt shivered at the creepiness of the night. The memory of Dave threatening him, telling him the next time he found him alone he'd kill him, came to his mind for the first time in a while. It wasn't long ago when Kurt tried his best to never be alone walking down a school hallway, and now he was walking through an empty, dark parking lot.

That's when he heard a noise behind him. He knew no one had left out of the hospital at the same time as him, but he heard… footsteps? He thought for a moment that maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. That maybe it was his own footsteps, but then he realized it wasn't in rhythm with when his feet were hitting the ground.

He couldn't help his heart beginning to beat faster and his legs moving a little quicker. He wasn't sure whether he should glance back and see if someone was there, or just keep going.

Should he reach in his pocket and grab out his phone? Or should he sound the alarm on his car?.. No one ever listened to car alarms going off anyway, plus no one else was even around to hear it.

That's when the whistling started. It sent chills up Kurt's spine. It was a slow, deep whistle coming from whoever was behind him… It was only a whistle, but somehow the tone was perfectly clear enough for Kurt to realize, _'Dave. Oh my God, it's Dave. He's gonna kill me. I'm gonna be murdered in the hospital parking lot.'_

Kurt began walking even faster, but that only caused Dave to move faster. He could see his car right up ahead. He was so close now, but he didn't know that it was the moment of him unlocking and opening his car door that Dave was waiting for. That moment where he'd let out a deep breath in relief, thinking he was going to make it… that's when Dave wanted to make his move.

He was close to his car now, holding his finger over the unlock button, when he heard a cough… and it wasn't a Dave cough. It was a smoker's cough. Suddenly the whistling stopped and Kurt could no longer hear the footsteps behind him.

He didn't stop, but instead practically sprinted the rest of the way to his car, unlocked it, jumped inside, slammed the door shut and quickly locked it back.

He started the car and looked around for who might have been the one to cough. A few moments later he spotted a nurse with a lit cigarette in his mouth, apparently taking a little break from work.

With a pounding heart, Kurt leaned over and rested his head on his steering wheel. _'Well,'_ He thought, _'tonight, smoking _saved_ a life.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who else is reading all the new spoilers from 3x05? Cause, I'm kinda obsessed with them. lol... All of the reporters who have gotten to see it are saying how great it is and it's making me very, very impatient for the 8th!<strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are to me what the lack of socks are to Blaine (I mean, I suppose he loves being sockless as he, like, never has them on).**

**Also, the freakishly long walk to the car was inspired by the many times my mom and I had to walk to our car, from the hospital, when my Nanny was in there back in August. We always seemed to get the farthest spot possible and it made the night walks to the car very creepy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt sat in his room, his back against the headboard of his bed, his lamp light on beside him. It was three thirty in the morning and his heart was still pounding from what had happened outside of the hospital just hours earlier. He knew he should turn his lamp light off. It had been for hours and it over-heated some times, but he couldn't turn it off yet. It would be too dark if he did and, right now, he just couldn't handle the dark.

He stared straight ahead as he had a two-way conversation with himself in his head.

_'You should call the cops.'_

_'No, that wouldn't do any good.'_

_'How would that not do any good?'_

_'All I have is my word against his. Sure, the glee club could back me up and say that he's bullied me before, but the rest of the school would back _him_ up saying that I forced a kiss on him… It would just keep going back and forth and nothing would be done.'_

_'You've gotta do something though. You can't let him just kill you! He's following you around, for crying out loud! You're never safe!'_

_'I know! I know!… Oh God. What if he breaks into the house? What if he kills me in my sleep? My dad would most likely be the one to find me… then he'd have another heart attack and die himself! Oh God!'_

Just then, the handle on Kurt's door turned. He scooted his knees up closer to his chest as his heart began to pound even harder.

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no,'_Kurt thought, until the door opened and revealed his dad.

"What are you still doin' up, kid?" Burt asked in a whispered tone.

Kurt sighed in relief. "I just… I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Thirsty. I was goin' to get a drink of water and I saw your light on under the door. You okay?"

Kurt nodded, even though on the inside he was screaming _"NO!"_

"Yes, I'm fine," He replied.

"So, you're just sitting up in bed with your light on, because…?"

"I was… I was just thinking about Blaine."

Burt sighed. "Kurt, Blaine is fine. You'll see him tomorrow after school."

"I know," Kurt replied. "I just hate what happened to him."

"We all do, kid. But, goin' without sleep isn't gonna help anyone." Burt pointed a finger at Kurt, "Bed."

Kurt smiled a small smile. "Yes, Dad."

Burt nodded. "Goodnight, Kurt," He said as he began closing the door back.

"Goodnight, Dad."

Kurt reached over and turned off his lamp. He didn't need his dad coming in for a second time. But, he didn't go to bed. He remained in the same position he was in before. He thought about what he had said to his dad… About thinking of Blaine. He realized what a big lie that was, and it hurt him. The truth was, he hadn't thought about Blaine since leaving the hospital. I mean, it was pretty understandable seeing what he had gone through, but still.

Kurt stayed up the rest of the night, turning his alarm clock off before it even went off at six fifteen that morning. His eyes were dark and he wasn't sure how he'd keep them open all day, but he could just never go to sleep that night. He had spent the rest of the night with his mind going back and forth from thinking about Blaine to thinking about Dave…

* * *

><p>Blaine was typing on his laptop, which his mother had brought him earlier, with his good hand, when his hospital room door opened.<p>

It was a little earlier than usual, but Blaine figured it was the nurse coming in with his pain medication. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly. "Puck? What are you doing here?"

Puck shrugged. "Wanted to talk to ya."

Blaine looked at the clock on the wall. "It's eleven thirty; you shouldn't be here, you should be at school."

"I wouldn't be in class even if I _was_ at school, so it's no big deal." Puck sat down and tried to not stare at Blaine's injuries… _Tried_.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Blaine assured him, noticing his staring.

"You know, I've done some pretty crappy things in my time… but never anything like this. This is just…" His voice trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"I know… but I'm fine. So, what's going on with you?"

"Not much. I just wanted to come by while everyone else was still at school… I needed to talk to you alone."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I-" Puck shifted in his seat. "I heard you couldn't remember some stuff from… that day."

"No, I can't," Blaine agreed.

"I just thought that, maybe, I might be able to help you out a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to tell you some stuff that happened after school? I don't know if it will, but it might help you remember something."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to remember what had happened the rest of the day. Unfortunately the only person he had seen was Kurt, and while that in itself wasn't a bad thing, Kurt couldn't tell him about the rest of his day because of their argument. His mom had been at work so she hadn't seen him, and his dad… well, he was the one who _could_ tell him _something_, but that wasn't gonna happen.

"Please," Blaine replied, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, we didn't have glee practice and I didn't really see you at all after witnessing the little blow up between you and Hummel, but I came to your house after school."

"You did?"

Puck nodded. "I came because of Kurt… You remember how he's been actin' all weird and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I knew why… sort of… and that's what I came to talk to you about."

"You're gonna have to refresh my memory, Puck," Blaine said when Puck stopped talking.

"Oh, right!"

Puck slowly reminded him of everything he had already told him once before.

Blaine wasn't sure if it was helping or not. He would get little flashes of seeing Puck in his living room, and him and Puck talking, but he didn't know if that was because they actually did talk or if it was just because Puck was telling him about it.

"…That's all I really know," Puck finished. He waited a moment before continuing. "Did… Did it help?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine replied honestly. "Thank you for telling me though."

"No problem."

Puck stayed for a while and he and Blaine just talked about football, girls, boys… just whatever came to mind. Every once in a while Blaine would lose focus and a short memory would flash through his mind… at least he thought it was a memory. It was always a short moment of him and Puck talking. That's why he couldn't be sure.

Then, something came to his mind that didn't involve Puck at all. There was no way it could be anything less than a memory. It only lasted a split second, but that was long enough.

Blaine quickly sat straight up, ignoring his injuries. "Oh my God!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, seriously, how did this get to 14 chapters? I mean, I was just on chapter 6! lol <strong>

**So, tonight's the night, you guys :D I'm so excited for the new episode of Glee! If anyone feels the need to rant to me about spoilers (or, if after you watch the episode, you just need to scream in a high pitched tone) please PM me! I'd say to put it in your review, but I'm trying to keep the zone spoiler free for a good fanfic friend of mine :)**

**Also, the part of Kurt having a discussion with himself... Yeah, I do that a lot. I hope I'm not the only one :/**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Puck said, quickly jumping up from his seat.

Blaine winced in pain, but he gritted his teeth so he didn't yell. "I… I have to get out of here," He said, swinging his legs over the side of the hospital bed.

"W- Why?"

Puck lifted his arms in question, but Blaine took it as him holding out his arms to help him up. Blaine placed his uninjured hand on Puck's arm and pulled himself up. "Oh God!" He exclaimed through a clenched jaw. He had pulled up much too fast and his pain killers were wearing off, so the sharp pain that shot through his ribs was excruciating.

"Blaine, you need to lay back down…" Puck warned, "And tell me what the heck's goin' on!"

Blaine shook his head. "No, can't. I have to get to Kurt." Blaine released his grip on Puck to go walk over to the clothes his mom had brought him, but Puck then grabbed Blaine's arm, not allowing him to go any further.

"Blaine, seriously. No one with a brain's gonna let you walk out of this hospital. Sit down and tell me what's wrong. If I need to go to Kurt for you, I will."

Blaine just stared into Puck's eyes for a moment. He saw the sincerity, and fear, in his eyes. Blaine let out a deep breath and slowly sat back down on the bed, with Puck's help.

"I- I remember who did this to me."

Puck was about to ask who, but Blaine just continued.

"It was Dave. I went to his house a while after you told me about him and Kurt. I just wanted to know what was going on cause Kurt had basically shut me out. I- I don't remember everything, but I know Dave did this."

Puck nodded. He wasn't sure what he should do first. Should he call the cops, go beat up Dave, or go tell Kurt?… Okay, maybe he knew what he _should_ do, but it was very different from what he _wanted _to do.

"I'm calling 911," Puck said as he picked up the hospital phone.

"Wait!" Blaine said. He pointed to a card that had been set on the nightstand. "Get the card and call him. He and his partner are the one's who talked to me earlier."

Puck reached over and grabbed the card. "I'm gonna tell them to come talk to you, and to send people to the school. I'm not gonna wait for them to get here though, I'm gonna go straight to the school and make sure Kurt's alright. Sound good?" Puck was just trying to keep his thoughts straight. He could see a majorly-panicked look on Blaine's face and he just wanted it to go away… and he wanted to kill Dave.

Blaine nodded. "Make sure they hurry. Especially if Dave's at school."

"He is," Puck replied, dialing the number.

* * *

><p>After Puck called the officer, he rushed back to McKinley. He looked at his watch as he ran through the parking lot and into the school. It was twelve forty-five. Kurt would be at lunch.<p>

Puck got to the lunchroom as quickly as he could. He searched around for Kurt, or any member of the New Directions and, after a moment, he spotted Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, and Kurt.

He cursed lowly as he pushed through the obnoxious crowd of people.

"Kurt!" He called out as he neared the table.

Kurt looked up and spotted where the voice was coming from. "What?" He asked Puck.

Puck walked up to the table and leaned down. "We need to get out of here."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I just came back from seeing Blaine."

"Oh my God, is something wrong with him? What happened?" He went to stand up, but Puck gently pushed him back down by his shoulder.

"Just listen to me. Blaine remembered who beat him up. It was Dave, Kurt." He paused for a moment as Kurt's eyes widened. "Look, I know something's been goin' on between you and Dave, and I don't know the whole story, but Blaine went to find out and, when he did, Dave beat the crap out of him. I called one of the officer's that Blaine talked to before and he said the cops would be on their way, but that if I got here first then to get you out of the school."

Neither Kurt or Puck even noticed Finn, Rachel or Mercedes sitting there with wide eyes.

"Wait," Kurt said. "Why do I need to leave? Shouldn't I just stay right here?"

"He said that if Dave sees the cops he might do something stupid and, since I'm pretty sure this has got somethin' to do with you, you'd be his target."

Puck started to get up, but Kurt didn't move. He was really just too shocked.

Puck sighed. "Listen, the officer didn't even want me to come here, Kurt. I told him that whether he wanted me to or not, I was, so he told me what to do. We need to go, Kurt. Now!"

Kurt nodded, breaking out of his trance. Puck helped him up by pulling on his arm. "You guys comin' or what?" Puck asked, looking over at the others. They all eagerly nodded their heads and got up as well.

Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt all hurried to Puck's car, then Puck drove them off and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Dave was headed to his car, needing to get his gym clothes, when he saw a police car pull into the school… then there was another one, and another.<p>

His heart began to pound. He knew what they were there for. _'Blaine must have remembered. There's no other reason they'd be here.'_

He knew he had to leave. He had to get out. There was a back entrance and exit to the school that wasn't often used, so Dave figured that would be a good way to get out.

He jumped in his car and left the school property as quickly as possible. All he could think about was three things:

#1: He'd have to ditch his car soon.

#2: He couldn't go back home now.

#3: He couldn't leave town until he killed Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now things will start to get a little more fast-paced... and a little scarier. I just had to get to the point where Dave was on the run. I hope I haven't made anyone bored with the story and that you are all still enjoying it... I get that after seeing a calm Dave in this past week's Glee that it's a little tougher to see jerk-Dave, but that's why fanfic is awesome! Cause it doesn't have to follow along with the show :) That being said, all of the Glee kids are in New Directions, in case anyone didn't know. Shelby's group doesn't even exist here.<strong>

**Also, does anyone else wish that Blaine and Kurt could just be their own show (*cough* on HBO *cough*)? Cause, I don't care how much I see of them in an episode, it's never enough! lol**

**Well, review and let me know what you thought :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt hurried down the hospital hallway with Puck, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel following closely behind. Puck had driven them there, trying to answer Rachel, Finn and Mercedes' many questions as best as he could. Kurt had stayed oddly silent the whole trip, but no one seemed to notice.

Kurt pushed open Blaine's hospital room door and rushed to his bedside, ignoring the officers.

"Blaine, are you okay?" He asked, giving the boy a gentle, but earnest, hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine mumbled a reply into Kurt's chest. "Are _you _okay?" He asked as they parted.

"I'm fine." He looked over at the officers, noticing them for the first time. "What's going on?"

"Your friend Puck was talking to Blaine, reminding him of some of the stuff that happened the day he was beaten up, and it triggered Blaine's memory."

Just then Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel stepped into the room. They all silently decided to stay back and keep quiet, so they stopped at the door and just stood.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he looked back to Blaine. "Puck? How did Puck help?"

Blaine paused before answering. "He came to my house and told me about what happened in the hallway with Dave a while back."

Suddenly Kurt was furious. He turned around to face Puck. "You told? When I specifically told you not to tell! What's the matter with you, Puck? You could have gotten him killed!"

"Whoa," The male officer, who's name, by looking at his shirt, was Officer Richardson, stepped between them so a fight wouldn't start. "First of all, Kurt, you need to calm down," He said, remembering Kurt's name from the last time he spoke to him and Blaine. "And second, you need to tell us what's going on between you and this Karofsky, especially if it's something that could get your boyfriend killed."

Kurt looked from the officer, to his friends, to Blaine, and back to the officer, desperately wanting a way out of the room. He had never wanted to be anywhere else so badly in his life… except for maybe when Dave followed him through the hospital parking lot that one night.

"I- I…"

"Kurt," Blaine spoke up. "If you wouldn't have been so secretive, Puck wouldn't have had to come to my house and tell me what was going on. Don't be mad at him, okay. And please, _please_ tell us what's happening. We all just want you to be okay."

Kurt looked down at a spot on the floor that suddenly seemed very interesting. "He… He threatened to kill me again."

Gasps were heard from the other kids in the room, but the officers remained silent.

"And he meant it this time," Kurt continued. "He was angry because the picture of him kissing me got around the school. He blamed me for it and said the next time he got me alone, I'd be dead. After that he started sending me notes in my locker, reminding me that he was watching and waiting… It didn't matter that all of the kids at school believed _I_ kissed _him_, he still wanted me dead. And, the other night, after I left Blaine at the hospital… he followed me. He was right behind me the whole time I walked to my car. We were the only ones out there and I just knew I was gonna be dead by the end of the night. But then a nurse came out to smoke and that scared Dave off."

"Why didn't you ever tell the police about this, Kurt?" Officer Richardson asked.

"Cause I didn't have any proof. All I had was my word against his."

"And you didn't think we'd back you up?" Finn asked, obviously offended by all his brother had kept from him. "We know Dave made your life a living hell before, and we know he'd do it again. We could have come to your defense."

Kurt looked over at him, "Finn, I-"

Finn shook his head. "I'm gonna go call mom and Burt."

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes widening, "Finn, no! You can't tell them!"

"They have to know, Kurt, and they're gonna find out soon enough anyway!" Without letting Kurt get in another word, Finn left out of the room.

Rachel touched Mercedes' arm and looked at Puck, "Let's go try and calm him down, guys," She said, inwardly telling them that they needed to leave the room.

Puck and Mercedes got the hint. They both nodded and they all three left the room.

Kurt, his eyes filled with tears and a few escaping to trail down his cheeks, turned to Blaine, who looked beyond hurt.

"Blaine-"

"You didn't tell me…" He said, staring right into Kurt's eyes. "I'm your boyfriend, and you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"We're supposed to be there for each other, Kurt!" He replied, raising his voice more than he even meant to.

"We are!"

"Apparently not."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't say that, Blaine."

"I went to Dave because _you _had practically shut me out. I went to him to get the truth and that's when he beat the crap out of me."

Kurt froze. Another tear fell down his face, but he didn't even notice. "It's… It's my fault."

Blaine hadn't meant for it to sound like that. Heck, he hadn't meant to say it at all. "Kurt, that's not what I meant."

Kurt didn't seem to hear him. "It's my fault he almost killed you. It's my fault your here." He began backing up absentmindedly.

"Kurt-"

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. It was so quiet that, if not for the fact no one else was making a sound, it wouldn't have been able to be heard.

Kurt turned and ran out of the room, making his way down the hall and to the elevator.

"Go!" Officer Richardson's partner said to him, knowing Kurt shouldn't be alone. Not when it was possible that Dave was out to kill him.

Officer Richardson ran, but it was too late. Kurt was no where to be found. He immediately called for backup, telling any available officers to keep a look out for a boy in the area, then he hoped and prayed they'd find him before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran out of the hospital as quickly as he could. Everything seemed to be weighing on him all at once. All of the emotions he had kept in since the beginning was now rushing to the front of his mind and he couldn't hold them back.<p>

As Kurt walked down a back road, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes, he thought about the fact that he had most likely lost Blaine for good. Why would anyone want to be with the guy that got them beat up?

He had never felt so alone before… but, unfortunately for him, he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of you were worried that, because I started a new story, I wouldn't finish this one... Not the case, my fanfic friends! I have seven stories going at the moment (2 for Glee and 5 for NCIS) and I don't plan on not finishing any of them. I always finish what I start, I just have a problem with new ideas popping into my head while I'm writing other stories. <strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was, for some reason, one of the most difficult I've had to write so far. Not sure why... Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews are to me as short P.E. shorts are to Blaine.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Somebody tell me what the heck is goin' on!" Burt demanded as he rushed into Blaine's hospital room. Finn was there, along with Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Officer Richardson, and, of course, Blaine.

"Sir," Officer Richardson began, taking a step closer to Burt. "If you'll have a seat, we'll explain everything."

"I'm not sitting, just _go_!" Burt replied, desperate to know what was happening.

The officer, along with the help of the kids, relayed all the information to Burt.

Anger continued to rise in him as he story went on. He never liked Dave, not even after he apologized and said he was sorry for the things he had done.

But he wasn't just mad at Dave, he was mad at Kurt as well. Kurt had lied to him about what was going on. That was not okay.

Finn had made a point to tell Burt that he had no idea this was happening until not long ago, and that's when he immediately called him and his mom. Burt knew he had no reason to be upset with Finn or any of Kurt's other friends.

"Where is my son?" Burt asked.

"He ran out," Blaine replied. "I said something that came out wrong and he blamed himself for me being here. He said he was sorry and just… ran." There were tears in Blaine's eyes as he spoke. He was horribly worried about his boyfriend; all he wanted to do was run out and find him, but he couldn't. At the moment, he could barely stand. He had rejected his pain medication, not wanting to be drowsy right now. He needed a clear head for whatever may happen, even if that meant feeling horrible pain.

"He ran out?" Burt repeated in disbelief. He looked over at the officer. "He just ran out and you did _nothing_!"

"Sir," The officer replied, holding out his arm to stop Burt from charging at him. "I have officers out all over right now looking for both him and Dave. Dave wasn't found at the school; we figure he saw the cops, freaked and ran."

"So my son is out there along with the guy who wants to kill him?" Burt asked, his voice raising with every word.

"Sir, just have a seat and let the officers do their jo-"

"That's not happening," Burt replied, heading for the door. "I'm going to go look for my son!"

Finn knew Burt couldn't go alone. If he happened to stumble upon Dave then Burt would definitely do something illegal to him, so Finn knew he needed to be there with him, just in case.

Finn followed Burt out, silently agreeing to help with the search.

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes for a third time. There didn't really seem to be a point to it. The second he wiped one set of tears away, another would come and replace them.<p>

He felt so horrible. He didn't care if Blaine didn't mean for it to sound like it was all his fault, he still felt like it was.

_'If I just would have done something different… anything!'_ He thought to himself. _'Maybe I did, somehow, come on to Dave without knowing it. Maybe that's my fault too… Ugh! I screwed everything up!'_

That's when he heard a noise behind him… He froze. The noise continued, letting him know that it wasn't himself making it, nor what it his imagination.

That's when he realized that he was walking on a practically deserted road that no one, except the occasional work truck, ever drove down.

He started walking again, his heart beating faster and faster. Yes, he was pretty depressed right now… He had never felt worse actually, but he didn't want to die. Sleep for a few hours… or days? Yes. Die? No!

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, causing the last few tears to fall out. He wiped them away and, this time, no more followed.

He didn't believe in God so he didn't know why he was praying or who he was even praying to, but he kept repeating the same thing over and over again in his head- hoping someone was listening. _'No, please. Please, no. Help me out. No, please…'_

The footsteps behind him began to move faster, causing only one word to come to the front of his mind. _'RUN!'_

…And he did. He began running as fast as his legs could go for someone who was in slightly-heeled, black boots.

But it didn't matter how fast he ran, the boy behind him, who he knew could only be Dave, could run faster. It was only a matter of time before the larger boy caught up, and Kurt knew his attempt to get away was in vain.

"You think you can outrun me, Hummel?" Dave yelled from behind him. "Cause you can't! You might as well stop cause I'm gonna get you!"

But Kurt couldn't stop. If he stopped, he was showing defeat, and he refused to let Dave have that satisfaction.

Kurt began to scream, "Help! Help me!"

"No one can hear you, Hummel! No one's here but me! It's just us!"

And that's when Kurt was shoved onto the ground, hitting it with a thud. "Ah!" He yelled in shock and pain.

He opened his eyes to see Dave on top of him, straddling him, holding him down.

"Dave-"

"Shut up! I've listened to you enough! Now's not the time for talking anyway." He pulled his knife out of his pocket, opened it all the way up, and held it to Kurt's throat. "Fast or slow?" He asked.

"Wh- What?" Kurt stuttered. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to speak.

"Fast or slow? Which way would you rather die?"

"Dave, don't," Kurt begged. "Please, you're not a killer! You don't have to do this." Kurt stared at him with red, puffy eyes. He wasn't squirming under Dave, afraid the knife would cut him if he did.

"Yes, I do! You ruined everything, Kurt! High school was supposed to be fun, but you came along and screwed everything up!"

"I didn't do anything! You're just scared of what you're feeling, how you're feeling, but that's not my fault!"

"Slow it is, then," Dave replied, going completely off subject. The sudden calmness to his voice didn't help matters any.

"What?"

"You wouldn't choose, so I'm choosing for you. I. choose. slow."

Dave pulled the knife back from Kurt's throat, causing Kurt to start squirming again. He was trying so hard to get away from Dave, but the boy was just so much bigger than him.

Dave leaned over Kurt even more, so their faces were just inches apart. "Be still," He said quietly. "Moving will just make it messier."

As they stared into each others eyes, Kurt's filled with fear and Dave's filled with anger and lust, Dave drew back his arm with the knife and quickly shoved it into Kurt's side.

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening. He immediately stilled all movements as he was hit with a blinding pain and a feeling of something wet running down his side and onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my little Klainelettes, this chapter took a while longer to write than usual, but it's here now! I hope you all enjoyed (it's seems wrong to write "enjoyed" on such a chapter, but you get what I mean). <strong>

**Reviews mean love filling in my heart, and love filling in my heart leads to a desire to write, and a desire to write means, well, to write... Okay, I'm just babbling, but I do love reading what you guys think, so let me know! :) Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Pain. So much pain. That's all Kurt's mind could grasp at the moment. Not that Dave was still hovering over him, not that he was bleeding, not that his eyes were filled with tears; none of that mattered. All he could comprehend was the pain.

About thirty seconds passed before the second sharp pain entered his side.

Kurt yelled this time, but that only made it hurt worse. But, then again, simply breathing didn't make things feel any better either. Each breath only made the pain sharper.

Thirty more seconds passed before Kurt saw Dave's hand move back again and, a moment later, another sharp pain.

Kurt sucked a big, wheezy breath in. "P… Please," He managed to get out in a low whisper. "Please, stop."

"Shut up," Dave replied through gritted teeth.

"I… I didn't do… anything t-to you."

"I said, shut up!" Another stab.

"AH! Stop!"

Just then, Dave heard the sound of a car turning down the road. It was a slightly curvy road so he couldn't see the car yet, but he knew it was coming.

Dave cursed loudly as he stood up, one foot on either side of Kurt. He looked down at Kurt, who was just barely rocking from side to side, his face scrunched up tight.

He pulled Kurt up by his upper arms, causing Kurt to yell out. He ignored him, practically threw him over his shoulder, and ran to the side of the road, into the woods.

Dave put Kurt down, blood now on his left hand, arm, and side of his shirt.

"Wh- What are… you doing?" Kurt asked through shallow breaths as he reached over with one hand and touched his injured side. He gritted his teeth as his hand touched a couple of the stab wounds and bit back a scream.

"Getting out of here." He bent down beside Kurt, getting only inches from his face.

"I hope you die a slow, painful, lonely death, Hummel. You deserve it after all the crap you put me through."

With that, Dave hurried off. Kurt tried to grab at his pants and pull him back to beg him to help, but it was no use. Dave was gone and Kurt was alone, bleeding, and in major need of medical attention.

* * *

><p>"Where do we start?" Finn asked as he jogged beside Burt to the car.<p>

Burt shook his head. "I don't know."

"Burt, you know Kurt better than anyone. You'd know where he'd go if-"

"I don't know, Finn!" Burt exclaimed.

Finn grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from going any farther.

"What are you doing?" Burt asked.

"You need to calm down, Burt. If you calm down for two seconds then I'm sure you'll be able to figure out something. You know Kurt. You know what he likes to do when he's happy, sad, angry… whatever! Just… think."

Burt took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If he thought Blaine being hurt was his fault he'd be sad and angry. He wouldn't think, he'd just go." Burt began looking around.

"He didn't drive," Finn said. "Puck brought us here and his car is still in the parking lot." He had noticed this during the jog to get to Burt's car.

"He'd go somewhere without a lot of people. He'd want quiet so he could think."

"Would he want to be alone with Dave after him though?"

"Like I said before, he wouldn't think, he'd just go," Burt replied. He was a lot calmer now than he had been before.

"Okay," Finn said, nodding. "Somewhere private… Where's somewhere private around here? Out back, maybe?"

Just then, Burt spotted a dirt road. It was hidden back a ways, and it looked like an area where only work trucks would go. "No," Burt answered Finn, pointing to the road, "No, he went there."

Finn followed Burt's hand and saw the road. "Let's go," He said, beginning to jog again to get to the car.

* * *

><p>Burt drove down the road slowly, both he and Finn searching for any signs of Kurt. There were none.<p>

"M- Maybe we were wrong," Finn said, not wanting it to sound like only Burt had made the decision that this is where Kurt was.

Burt shook his head. "No. No, something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Father's intuition," He replied simply.

Finn nodded in response.

Burt turned around on the bumpy road and headed back. He made it a forth of the way down the road before stopping the car.

"What is it?" Finn asked, confused.

"I don't know."

Burt turned the car off and got out. Finn quickly followed suit, although he was still confused.

Burt began walking down the road, his heart aching more and more with every step. Finn was right, he did know his son. He knew him better than anyone, and he knew he was on this road not long ago.

"Are we just… looking?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Burt replied.

"Okay."

Finn stayed on the right side of the road while Burt stayed on the left. With every step they'd look down at the road, then to the side. Looking to see if anything was on the road or in the woods.

They had gone quite a ways when Burt rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I can't believe I'm lookin' for my kid to be tossed aside in the woods."

Finn sighed to himself. He wished he could offer some inspiring words of encouragement, but he couldn't. Cause, if he were being honest, he was thinking the same thing… except that it was his brother _instead_ of his kid, of course.

Finn continued walking with Burt now a few paces behind him.

Then, suddenly, Finn stopped. He felt his heart drop and bile came up his throat. "B- Burt?"

"What? What is it?" Burt asked, stopping and looking at Finn.

"C- Come here."

Burt ran over and looked down to where Finn was looking.

Blood. Lots of blood.

"Oh God," Burt said lowly.

He began looking all around frantically. "Kurt! Kurt!" He yelled over and over again.

Finn, however, didn't yell. He didn't even move. He just stared at the blood... That was possibly what helped them the most at the moment.

In between Burt yelling Kurt's name, Finn heard a noise. His head popped up and he looked to his left.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"Burt! Burt, stop!" Finn yelled to get his attention.

Burt stopped suddenly. "What?"

Finn took his first step since finding the blood. "I heard a noise over here," He said, going into the woods.

Burt followed closely behind.

"Oh my God!" Finn exclaimed, seeing Kurt lying there, covered in blood. He hadn't been too far back in the woods. Just far enough to be out of sight from anyone who passed by.

Burt immediately went to his son's side, bending down and looking at the damage. "Kurt. Kurt, come on, can you hear me?"

Kurt didn't respond. He just kept hitting his left foot onto a nearby rock, creating a small, but efficient, noise.

Finn knew that was the noise he had heard.

He saw that all the blood was coming from Kurt's right side, but he couldn't tell what had caused the damage because Burt was in the way.

Finn then looked to Burt, who was taking off his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. He quickly pressed it to Kurt's side, causing Kurt to gasp.

Burt continued talking to Kurt, but Kurt still didn't respond, he just continued to hit that rock with his foot. He seemed to be in shock.

"Go get the car," Burt said, glancing back at Finn. He pulled the keys out of his pants pocket and threw them to him. "Go get it and bring it here. We're gonna lift him and take him to the hospital."

Finn would have protested, saying that maybe they should call and have an ambulance get him, but he knew Burt could get to the hospital faster than an ambulance could get to them.

Trying to ignore the blood that had transferred from Burt's hand to the keys, Finn ran off to get the car.

Burt pressed his shirt closer to Kurt's side, trying to stop the blood. He took his free hand and gently rubbed Kurt's forehead, moving back the hair that had clung to it with sweat. "It's okay buddy, it's gonna be okay," He repeated over and over again… but he wasn't even sure he believed himself as he said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will go back a little bit and show Kurt's point of view as Burt and Finn searched for him. Just wanted to let you guys know so you weren't confused :)<strong>

**Sorry it took a little while longer to get this chapter out. It was tough to figure out how exactly I wanted it.. that, plus Thanksgiving was crazy (in a good way) so there wasn't much time to write.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :) Let me know with a review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and did you guys see how Darren introduced himself at the Boston Starkid shows? haha I could hear tumblr users going crazy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a little reminder: This chapter goes back a little bit to show Kurt's POV before his dad and Finn found him.**

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the car go by. He wanted to scream. More than anything he wanted to scream! But, he couldn't. He could barely make a gurgling noise with his mouth. He wanted words to come out, but nothing would form.<p>

He twisted a little bit, trying to put more pressure on his wounds, but it just caused more pain. So much freakin' pain! But, with that movement his shoe hit something. He couldn't see what it was, but it was something that made a pretty good noise.

He knew it was a long shot, but it was the only thing he could think of to do. Every couple of seconds, he moved his foot back and hit it against whatever-that-was again.

In his mind he was begging for help… Heck, he was praying for it! He may not believe in God, but right now, he'd take anything. Whether it was real or not.

About a minute passed by, although it felt like hours, and Kurt was no longer thinking clearly. His thoughts weren't making any sense and the only thing he continued to do was knock that whatever-it-was with his foot… and that wasn't even a conscious thing, he just couldn't seem to stop.

He didn't hear the footsteps approaching, he didn't hear the familiar voices of his dad and Finn, and he didn't even notice them when they first found him. He didn't see his dad until Burt bent down in front of him.

Kurt realized who it was, and could see that he was talking to him, but he couldn't respond. He couldn't even figure out what his dad was saying. Nothing made sense. And he still couldn't stop the knocking.

He felt his dad press something against his side and it made him gasp in pain.

He couldn't keep looking at his dad, so he just kept his eyes straight forward instead. It was less work that way.

He saw as his dad lifted a hand over him and began rubbing his forehead. Burt had moved somewhat so now he was in Kurt's line of vision. His dad kept saying something to him, but he couldn't make it out. All he knew is that he was cold. It was a sudden and intense cold that swept over him and he was shivering… That was all he remembered before staring into his father's panic-filled eyes then closing his own.

* * *

><p>Finn got back to his step-father and brother in a matter of seconds. He jumped out of the car and ran over to them.<p>

"Finn, come here!" Burt yelled, motioning for him to kneel beside him.

Finn did as he was told and awaited further instructions.

"Hold my shirt to him as close at you can. Keep it there while I lift him and put him in the car."

Finn stared at the shirt, which was already covered in blood, and replaced Burt's hands with his own. Now wasn't the time to hesitate.

Burt stepped over Kurt to the other side and lifted him. As he and Finn walked back to the car, Finn made sure to keep the shirt pressed close to Kurt.

Thank God Burt had a suburban, so he simply opened the trunk and laid Kurt down. Finn had to sit with one knee on either side of Kurt as he leaned over and continued trying to stop the bleeding.

It didn't have to be said that Finn was to watch over Kurt while Burt drove to the hospital. "Make sure he keeps breathing," Burt said quickly before shutting the door down and heading to the drivers seat.

To say Finn was terrified was a gigantic understatement. He stared down at Kurt as the pale boy shook beneath him.

"He- He won't stop shaking," He called up to Burt.

"He's in shock, just keep pressing against the wounds."

Finn did as he was told and, soon enough, they were at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Burt rushed in as he carried a practically lifeless Kurt in his arms. Nurses and doctors immediately rushed to him and took Kurt away, yelling things back and forth that neither Finn nor Burt understood.<p>

After a moment, a nurse came up to Burt and told him where they'd be taking Kurt and that they'd give him any information as soon as possible… but Finn didn't hear that. He couldn't stop staring at his hands. They were covered in blood. Kurt's blood. There was so much of it. Finn didn't understand how someone could lose that much blood and still be alive. It just seemed impossible to him.

"I- I'm gonna… I've gotta go wash my hands," He managed to get out to Burt. He walked off quickly before Burt could say a word and practically ran to a private bathroom.

Finn immediately went to the sink and turned the water on full blast. He put his hands under the water and the blood started to drip off, mixing with the water as it went down the drain.

But, some wouldn't come off. It was as though it had stained his hands. He pumped the soap dispenser into his hand about ten times then began to scrub. The white suds started turning pink as more blood mixed with it, then Finn placed his hands back under the water and let that all go down the drain as well.

He looked at his hands and saw there was still blood under and around his fingernails.

He just couldn't handle that. He got more soap and began scrubbing all over again. "Get off, get off, get off…" He kept repeating to himself as tears filled in his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he was beginning to cry until the tears welled up in his eyes so bad that he couldn't see out of them.

He blinked, causing a few of the tears to fall onto his cheeks.

He rinses his hands for the third time, but some of the blood was still there.

He began shaking his head as a memory flashed into his mind. He was in the back of the suburban with Kurt, pressing the shirt up against him to try and stop the bleeding when, just for a split second, Kurt's eyes opened. He stared right into Finn's eyes for that moment, then his eyes shut again. Finn wasn't sure if Kurt even knew that he had looked up at him or not, but that small moment was like someone shooting him in the chest.

Finn turned off the water and leaned over the sink, resting his elbows on each side of it. His began so sob hard, his back heaving with each breath.

He couldn't lose his brother. He just couldn't! They had gotten so much closer after their parents had gotten married. At first, Finn was weirded out by Kurt coming into his room with warm milk, wanting to talk; but, after a while, he looked forward to it. Kurt would listen as Finn complained or simply talked about his day. Kurt would offer advice when he felt necessary and he never judged him no matter what. And, no matter what stupid things Finn would say sometimes, Kurt never made him feel like an idiot… Kurt had become one of his best friend without him even realizing it, and he just couldn't handle losing that.

Finn found himself unable to stand any longer. He slowly dropped to the ground and leaned his back against the wall. His legs curled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them as he laid his head in-between his knees and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't originally intended this chapter to go this way, but, as I was thinking about it, I really wanted to show Finn's reaction to it all. I hope you guys liked the chapter :)<strong>

**Oh, and I made a tumblr page... I have pretty much no idea how to use it, but if you guys want to follow me, I'll start posting stuff on there. http:/notalone88. tumblr. com/ ...Just, obviously, remove the spaces. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review... Reviews are to me like Klaine fans are to tumblr. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

_Funerals._

_Funerals sucked._

_Nobody likes planning a funeral… except maybe for those who worked at a funeral home. But, even they seemed to be depressed as they talked to you. Weird. It seems they'd be used to it by now._

_But no. No one ever gets "use to" death. It's always sad to someone. Whether it be a parent, child, friend, family or partner..._

_They would miss him, that's for sure. His parents would cry unbelievably hard._

_His friends, the few he had, would come to the funeral. Some would know the whole story as to how he got here, others would only know rumors, and a few would have no idea how he ended up in the claustrophobic box that people called a coffin._

_His enemies, and _my God_ did he have enemies, wouldn't come to the funeral. Nor would they shed a tear for his death. Some would say he deserved it for being the type of person he was, and others would just keep their mouths shut._

_They would have a memorial set up for him, outside of school. In school they would bring in a special counselor to help any kids who might need it… no one would go._

_But, that's quite a ways ahead of where we are now…_

* * *

><p>Carole rushed to the ER as soon as she got the messages. She had had her phone off without knowing it for most of the day, and her heart fell when she turned it on and saw missed calls from both Burt and Finn. There could never be a good reason to have six missed calls from your son and eight missed calls from your husband.<p>

She double parked in the hospital parking lot, but that was the last thing on her list of things to worry about. In fact, nothing was on her list except Kurt at that moment.

She ran into the emergency room, looking around frantically for her husband and son.

She saw Burt first. He was sitting with his elbows resting on near his knees and his head in his hands.

"Burt!" She called out, causing him to look up. He immediately got to his feet and walked over to her.

They embraced and Burt let out a shaky breath.

"What happened? What's going on?" Carole asked.

"I can't lose him, Carole. I can't."

Carole pulled back from him. "Come on, let's sit." She directed him back to the chairs and they sat down. "Now, _please_ tell me what's going on."

The messages on her phone were very brief. From Burt she just got a mixture of curse words and "pick up the phone!" and Finn was just a mixture of words about blood, his hands, Kurt's side, shock. Nothing made sense.

"He was stabbed. I don't know how many times. He was taken back a couple of hours ago." Burt tried to keep his voice steady, but Carole could notice it wavering every once in a while. "They haven't been able to tell me anything about him. He's still in surgery."

Carole took a deep breath, fighting back her tears, "I- I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"Karofsky."

"What?"

"Remember I told you about the picture… the picture Kurt didn't tell me about until Blaine already had?"

"Yes."

"There was more to the story than that." Burt stood up, a wave of anger passing through him. "That kid threatened to kill Kurt, again… but this time he really meant it. He's been stalking him, threatening him over and over. Said the next time he got Kurt alone he'd kill him. Kurt ran out of the hospital earlier today cause he got upset and… and then this," He finished, motioning toward the doors where the doctors and nurses had taken Kurt.

"Oh my God," Carole said in disbelief. She let the tears fall down her face for a moment before wiping them away. "Where's Finn?"

"He's been walking around. Says he can't stay still. He comes back every five minutes to check for any new information so he should be here soon."

As if on cue, Finn walked into the room. "Mom!" He exclaimed, rushing to her for a hug. Burt walked off to give them some privacy as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Honey, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. My phone was off and I didn't know."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

She pulled back from the hug and brushed her thumb against his cheek lovingly. "Are you okay, honey?"

He was silent for a moment. "No. No, I- There was so much blood, Mom. And it got on my hands, and some still won't come off." He held out his hands to show her, and, sure enough, there was still some blood caked under his fingernails. "I've scrubbed over and over and it won't get off."

"It's okay, sweetie. It's hard to get blood off, but it will come off eventually. I promise."

"It's _not_ okay, Mom," He replied as he moved away from her and over to a chair. She followed and sat down beside him. "It's not okay. You didn't see him before. He couldn't talk, he could barely breathe, he looked so… so small."

"The doctors here are very good, Finn," She said, even though it was honestly just a guess, "They'll do everything they can to make sure Kurt's okay."

Finn's phone buzzed in his pants pocket and he quickly took it out. He pressed the 'ignore' button and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "They keep calling me," He said.

"Who?"

"Puck, Rachel and Mercedes. They're upstairs with Blaine. I know they're worried, but I just… I can't-" Carole wrapped her arms around her son as his voice faded and he began to cry.

"Sh, sh… It's okay, Finn. I'll go to them. I'll tell them what's going on, okay? I'll tell them you don't feel like talking. But if they want to come down here and sit, I'm not gonna say no. Okay?"

Finn pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't care if they come down here to sit, I just don't want to explain everything. I'm not good at it anyway."

Carole petted his head and gave him a small, reassuring smile before getting up. She walked over to Burt for a moment, then left out and headed to Blaine's room.

* * *

><p>"Why won't he answer his freakin' phone!" Puck exclaimed as he paced the room.<p>

"Try again," Blaine replied. "Please."

"Blaine, he's tried seven times," Mercedes reminded him.

"I don't care! I need to know what's going on!"

Rachel walked over to where he was sitting on the side of his bed, sat beside him, and layed her arm across his back. "Blaine, we've all tried calling him. There's a reason he's not answering and we're just gonna have to wait to find out. I know you're nervous, we all are, but he's not gonna answer."

Blaine ran his fingers though his hair. "Whoever said no news was good news was a friggin' idiot."

Not even thirty seconds later, Carole walked into the room. Officer Richardson, who had been standing quietly in the back, took a step forward. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Blaine jumped up, ignoring the pain. "That's Kurt's step-mom. Please tell me you know something," He practically begged.

"Sit down, Blaine." She said calmly but firmly. She looked to Puck, who was the only other teen standing, "You too."

Blaine immediately sat down, and Puck sat beside him, sandwiching Blaine in between him and Rachel.

"Wh- What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I know you all have been trying to get a hold of Finn, but he isn't up to talking right now. A couple of hours ago, Burt and Finn found Kurt." She paused to take a breath.

"What?" Officer Richardson exclaimed. "Why have I not heard about this?"

"Kurt's been in surgery since he arrived. The doctors probably haven't had time to inform the police that he was brought in."

Richardson sighed. "Excuse me," He said, stepping out of the room as he grabbed his radio.

"In… In surgery?" Blaine asked. Carole looked at him and saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

"He had been stabbed, honey."

Gasps were heard around the room.

"Oh God," Blaine said, bringing a hand to his mouth as he began to cry.

"H- How?" Rachel questioned.

"Apparently Karofsky got to him before Burt, Finn, or the police could."

Puck jumped up. "I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled as he began to charge out of the room.

Carole darted out and got in front of him. "No, you're not. You are either going to go down to the ER and sit with Finn or you're going to stay right here. Understand?"

"But-"

"No buts!"

He sighed, "I… I guess Finn needs someone right now."

"He could use a friend," She agreed. She looked over towards Mercedes and Rachel. "Would you two please go with him to make sure he actually goes to the ER?"

They nodded, stood up, and headed out of the room.

Blaine's chest was heaving as he sobbed, his hand still over his mouth. Carole walked over to him and sat down. "Blaine, you have to calm down."

He shook his head. "It's… It's my fault. It's my fault."

"No, it's not," She replied. She was about to put her hand to his back, but he jumped up before she could. He ran into the bathroom and knelt down, making it just in time to throw up into the toilet.

Carole rushed to his side. "Blaine, you can't do this. You're going to make yourself worse."

He coughed and spit into the toilet, then flushed. "You don't understand. He ran out because of something I said! He got upset because of me! It's my fault!"

Carole got a rag and wet it. She knelt down beside Blaine and put a hand under his chin, forcing him to turn in her direction. "Listen to me, Blaine," She said as she wiped the sweat from his forehead then cleaned up around his mouth, although there was nothing there. "I don't know what happened between you two, but this was not your fault. Do you understand me?"

"It was though!"

"No! No, it wasn't. It was Karofsky's fault. Only Karofsky's."

Blaine was silent for a moment. "I need to go down there."

"Where?"

"The ER. I need to be down there."

"Blaine, you can't-"

"I have to!" He exclaimed, cutting her off.

"You're hurt, Blaine."

"You can take me down in a wheelchair. They're gonna release me from here in a couple of days anyway." He looked down at the sweatpants and t-shirt he was wearing. "I'm even in fairly normal clothes now. Please!"

Carole took a deep breath. "I'll go talk to a nurse, but if they say no, then no."

…Five minutes later, Blaine was being wheeled down to the ER.

* * *

><p>Dave sat in his car, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. He was parked in a clear area back in some woods, just out of sight, so he knew he was okay for now. The cops wouldn't find him back here.<p>

His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

_'Insanity. That had to be it,'_ He thought to himself. He thought that, once Kurt was out of the picture, everything would be fine. He'd feel relief… but, all he felt was fear. He was absolutely terrified. And the fact that he was partially covered in another person's blood didn't help either.

This wasn't even just "another person", this was Kurt! The boy he passed by in the halls every day. The boy he shoved and slushied… The boy he kissed and had feelings for. The boy who kept his biggest secret even though he could have told everyone.

Dave even knew that Kurt had nothing to do with the picture. It was probably Becky that took it and Sue had been keeping to use at whatever time she pleased, but none of that went through Dave's mind until now.

He was over. His life would never be the same. He didn't know how to run from cops! He'd be found eventually and he'd spend forever behind bars.

He became very dizzy suddenly, but tried to shake it off the best he could.

He started up his car, put it into drive, and began to speed out of that wooded area…

He got out into the open road and began going faster and faster. He got up to eighty miles per hour when he looked at his bloody hands and the dizziness returned.

He heard horns honking and even people yelling, but, by the time he saw that he was headed straight for a concrete pole it was too late. He never even felt the hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter for this story ever! Phew! So much info! <strong>

**The part with Dave made me think of AVPM when Voldemort said, "You would think killing people would make them like you, but it doesn't. It just makes them dead." However, I felt it would be in poor taste to add that in the chapter :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it (if that's possible). If you would be so kind, please leave a review and let me know. **

**Lastly, is anyone excited for this week's Glee, yet incredibly sad that we have to wait over a month for a new episode afterward? Such bitter-sweetness going on! UGH!**


	21. Chapter 21

Finn sat in-between a silently crying Rachel and a madder-than-hell Puck. Mercedes was sitting beside Rachel, tears occasionally rolling down her face as well.

The reason they were there really hadn't seemed to hit them until they reached the waiting room. They noticed blood on Burt's shirt- something that even he hadn't realized was there until he saw them staring. It seemed to hit them all at once; then it hit again when Blaine arrived and saw the blood.

Carole saw the look in his eyes that she had seen not much earlier and she grabbed the nearest trash can, shoving it in his lap. He threw up into it as she rubbed his back soothingly. Once he was done, a nurse came and took the trash can. She wanted to take Blaine into the back to be checked, but Carole assured her that he was fine, just upset.

She got him some water and pulled his wheelchair so it sat in the empty space beside Puck. Once she checked to see if any of the kids needed anything, she walked over to Burt.

"There has to be something you can change into," She said. She kept glancing from him to the blood, wondering how she didn't notice it before… The only answer she could come up with is that it must have been from her eagerness to just find out what was going on.

"I don't have anything," Burt replied monotonously.

Just then, Carole felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Puck standing there. "Um, I have a sweatshirt in my car, if, um, I'm _allowed_ to go get it."

"Let Mercedes go with you."

Puck sighed. "I'm not gonna go after him, okay? Look at her," He said, glancing back at Mercedes. "Kurt's her best friend, she's not gonna feel like following me to my car."

Carole thought for a moment. "Fine. But, if you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."

Puck nodded, not even bothering to roll his eyes, and headed out to his car.

* * *

><p>Three and a half minutes later, yes, Carole was counting, Puck entered the hospital with a sweatshirt in hand. He handed it to Carole, who thanked him, then went and sat back down.<p>

Burt took the sweatshirt from Carole and went to change into it. In a different situation he might feel weird about wearing a McKinley High sweatshirt, but, right now, he couldn't care less.

None of the kids had spoken a single word to each other since Blaine had arrived. And, before that, all that had been said was an "I'm so sorry," from Rachel to Finn as she hugged him.

Hours passed by with police arriving and asking for statements from Burt and Finn. Only Burt was able to give one as Finn just shook his head rapidly and began to freak out.

Rachel and Carole helped to calm him down then Carole sternly told the officers that they'd just have to wait for Finn's statement. They were sympathetic and agreed, leaving and saying they'd come another time.

After a couple of hours of sitting, Blaine had started to feel pain in his abdomen. He refused to pay attention to it, knowing that whatever Kurt was going through it had to be much worse than broken ribs.

After another hour, he was beginning to sweat from the pain, but he hid it well.

Hour four hit and he was very pale, sweating heavily and feeling like his insides were going to pop out at any moment. He hadn't sat for this long since getting hurt and his body wasn't used to it. Even when the nurses had him sit for a while, it was never over an hour and then they'd let him lay back down.

"Dude?"

Blaine heard the voice beside him and slowly looked over to see Puck staring at him.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine," He replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you are."

"I said I'm fine; _I'm fine_," He repeated. Of course the pain would choose to strengthen at that moment, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath and grab ahold of his ribs.

"I'm getting Mrs. H.," Puck said, but a hand grabbed ahold of his wrist before he could fully stand.

"No, Puck," Blaine pleaded as Puck sat back down. "If you tell her then she'll make me go back to my room and… and, I just can't, okay? I just… I just need to shift around a bit, or something."

Puck sighed. "Fine," He replied, seeing the sadness in Blaine's eyes. He looked around the room for a moment before standing up. He grabbed a chair and brought it back to Blaine, setting it in front of him. "If you put your legs up on this, will it help?"

Blaine just stared at him for a moment, surprised by the kind gesture, before nodding. "Yes, thank you."

He slowly lifted his legs onto the chair and relaxed a little in his wheelchair. The new position took a lot of pressure off of his middle and the pain subsided for the most part.

* * *

><p>Multiple people were rushed into the ER while Kurt's family and friends waited for news. Some broken arms, bloody noses, minor injuries, and one person who was carried, fully covered by a blanket, in a stretcher. Blaine glanced up as he or she was brought in, but quickly looked away, unable to think about death right now.<p>

They quickly wheeled the body out of sight and Blaine stopped thinking about it immediately.

After another half hour of waiting, a doctor came out into the ER. "Family of Kurt Hummel?" He asked, looking around.

Burt, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel and Puck all jumped up. Blaine tried, but failed to jump up and ended up doing an awkward side roll out of his chair and into a standing position. A sharp, short pain returned to his ribs but he refused to let it bother him.

They all stood in front of the doctor, waiting for answers.

"You're all family?" He questioned.

"I'm his father," Burt replied, "This is his step-mom, Carole, and his step-brother, Finn, but yes, they're _all_ Kurt's family. How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "He made it through surgery. We almost lost him once, but he came back quickly. He lost a lot of blood, but no major organs were hit when he was stabbed. He's receiving a blood transfusion now and should make a full recovery. He is a very, _very_ lucky boy."

Sighs of relief were heard from practically everyone as they had been holding their breath, waiting for information.

The kids all began hugging one another, happy to have each other to hold onto at the moment.

"Can we see him?" Burt asked.

"He hasn't woken up from the anesthesia yet, and when he does he most likely won't stay awake very long. He'll be in a lot of pain when he does fully wake up and that's when we'll start the pain medication, which will cause him to sleep even more. I don't want all of you in the room, at least not at once, but you can go see him two at a time. Don't stay long though."

The doctor pulled Carole and Burt off to the side as the teens continued celebrating the fact that Kurt would be okay.

"If either of you would like to stay with him overnight, that's fine, but not everyone can. Also, don't let everyone touch him when they go to see him. If he were to get sick right now, things wouldn't go well and he would probably not recover. I'd recommend choosing a select few to visit him while he's in this ward of the hospital. When he get's moved, then he can have regular visitors."

Burt and Carole nodded and shook hands with the doctor, thanking him for taking care of Kurt. The doctor smiled warmly then went go get a nurse to take them to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter isn't too exciting or anything, but I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow so I didn't want to leave you guys with the previous chapters cliffhanger for three more days (at least). This chapter was one of those not-really-exciting-but-still-very-necessary chapters, so I hope you guys still liked it even though it wasn't crazy like the previous chapters have been.<strong>

**Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling! Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews are to me as letting it snow is to Kurt and Blaine ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Burt went into the room first with Finn. Carole was going to go with Burt, but Finn started insisting that he had to see Kurt- _now_! It was as though he needed reassurance that Kurt was alive and was going to be okay.

Blaine seemed to have the opposite reaction. After Burt and Finn had come back out, Carole offered to have Blaine go back with her, but he let Mercedes go instead… then Puck with Burt… then Rachel with Carole.

Burt sat down beside Blaine, who had gone back to his wheelchair, and looked at him. Blaine was staring straight ahead, seemingly in deep thought.

"What is it, Blaine?" Burt asked after a moment.

Blaine looked over, slightly surprised by someone talking to him. He hadn't noticed Burt sit down beside him.

"What?.. Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Kid. It doesn't work. Why don't you want to see Kurt?"

"I do want to see him!" He exclaimed, answering the question a little too quickly. "I just… I'm scared."

Burt nodded. "That's understandable. You know, he was scared to see you too, when we found out you were in here."

"He was?"

"Uh-huh. That's normal, Blaine. Sometimes when someone you love is in the hospital you want to see them more than anything, because you want to know for a fact that they'll be okay. But other times you're afraid to, because you don't want to see them hurting."

Blaine let out a deep breath. "I just can't help but feel like it was my fault. If I hadn't of been an idiot and said those things then he wouldn't have blamed himself and he wouldn't have ran out."

"It seems like you're having the same problem Kurt had then. And, you know what? You getting hurt wasn't Kurt's fault, and him getting hurt wasn't yours. Sometimes things just happen and, because of the events that led to that thing, we lead ourselves to believe it's our faults, but it's not. Did you stab Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening. "No!"

"That's why Kurt is here. Because he was stabbed. The only way that could be your fault is if you stabbed him."

Blaine was silent for a moment. "I wish you were my dad," He said, looking forward. "But, then again I don't, cause that would make mine and Kurt's relationship a little awkward."

Burt laughed. "Well, I wouldn't mind you considering me an honorary dad, if you'd like." He lightly patted Blaine's arm. "You're a good kid, Blaine. Don't ever forget that and don't ever let _anyone_ tell you differently."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Sir."

Burt grimaced. "It's Burt, or Dad, or Pops, or anything but 'Sir.'"

Blaine went to reply when Carole and Rachel came out. "You're turn," Burt said, standing up. "Come on, I'll go with you."

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard as he began to stand up.

"You sure you don't want to go in the chair?" Burt asked.

"No, I want to walk."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Burt walked back to Kurt's room but, as Burt opened the door, Blaine froze.<p>

Burt noticed this and laid a gentle arm on his shoulder. "Come on, son. He's gonna be okay; remember that."

Blaine nodded and he and Burt walked into the room together.

Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, sound asleep. Blaine figured he still hadn't awoken from the anesthesia.

Blaine walked up closer, noticing how pale he looked. He was covered up to the middle of his chest with his covers, but Blaine could still see some of the bandages wrapped around his middle, through the sheets.

He didn't have a hospital gown on so the part of his chest that wasn't covered by sheets was bare, besides all the monitors that were hooked up to him.

Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt just looked so pale… and fragile. Like one wrong touch and he would break.

"Can… Can I hold his hand?" Blaine asked after a minute.

Burt and Carole hadn't allowed anyone else to touch him in case they had germs, but both of them knew they wouldn't deny Blaine. "Of course you can," He replied softly.

Blaine slowly lifted his hand and softly placed it on top of Kurt's. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand.

Burt looked at Blaine, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Kurt. The amount of love and affection he saw in the boy's eyes was something not even he could explain. It made him feel like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He was so glad his son had someone who loved him so much; who cared so much. It was such a blessing after the tough life Kurt had always had.

"I'm gonna go talk to a nurse for a minute and I'll be back," He said to Blaine, who simply nodded in reply.

Once Burt had left out of the room, Blaine sat down in the chair behind him, never moving his hand from Kurt's. "Hey, Kurt," He said in a whispered tone. "I… I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel like me being hurt was my fault, because that's not what I meant. That's not what I meant at all… I was just so upset that you had kept something like that from me and I… I overreacted.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I was so worried… And I know I'm saying "so" a lot and you get annoyed when I do that so I'll try and stop for you…" Blaine slung his free arm up in the air, slapping it down on his leg, "And I said it again in my attempt to stop saying it!" He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Kurt's hand. "God, I love you, Kurt. I can't wait for you to get better. We're going to go out, all day, just me and you. I know you hate when I buy everything, but I'm going to anyway. This will be my treat. I'm getting you whatever brand of coat you want. And, if you insist, because you will, we'll have another day where you can pay. But the first day is mine." Blaine smiled and Burt slipped back into the room.

"Feeling better?" He asked Blaine as he walked up to his son's bedside.

He nodded. "Some. I'll be even better when he wakes up."

"Me too. But, that could be a while, and you need rest. Don't think Carole and I didn't notice that your ribs were bothering you."

"But-"

"No buts. The nurses say he will probably sleep for a few more hours. It's getting late. Go back to your room and sleep. Carole or I will get you and bring you back first thing in the morning."

Blaine looked up at him, giving him sheep/puppy-dog eyes. "Promise?"

Burt nodded. "I promise. Now go; Carole is waiting in the waiting room for you. She's gonna take you back to your room."

Blaine sighed and stood. He leaned over and gave Kurt one more kiss on the hand. "Goodnight, Kurt," He said before turning and heading out of the room.

"Goodnight, Burt," He added.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

As Blaine left out, Burt sat down in the empty chair. He rubbed his eyes and got as comfortable as he could as he prepared for what would turn out to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote this during the two hour car ride to my current location ;) It would have only taken half of that time to write, but I kept hitting the wrong keys when we'd hit a bump in the road haha<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one will show a lot of Burt and Kurt with his dad staying with him all night. I was thinking of skipping over that part, but I'm looking forward to writing it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

Burt stayed awake over and hour, just staring at his son. But, soon enough, his exhaustion took over and he dozed off.

What seemed like a mere couple of minutes later, but was actually about an hour and a half, Burt was woken up by a low, barely audible, groaning sound. His head immediately popped up from the awkward, sideways position it was in and his eyes turned to Kurt.

Kurt's face was tense with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slowly blinking open.

Burt was at his son's side in a matter of seconds.

"Kurt," He said softly, placing a hand on Kurt's forehead. "Kurt, it's your dad. Come on, wake up, Buddy."

At the touch of his father's hand on his forehead, Kurt's face softened and his eyes fully opened. "D- Dad?"

"It's me, Kurt. I'm right here."

"Wh- Where am I?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his father.

"You're in the hospital, Buddy. I'm gonna go get a nurse for you, okay? Are you in any pain?"

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I- I don't… a little."

Burt nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Burt quickly left out of the room, keeping the door open so his son wouldn't feel like he was alone.

In a matter of seconds, Burt returned to his son's bedside, bringing along a nurse and a doctor.

The doctor smiled as he looked at Kurt. "Hello, Kurt, I'm Dr. Gerald. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Kurt blinked a few times as he searched for the right word. "Weird."

The doctor nodded. "That's because of the anesthesia."

"He told me he was in a little pain before I came to get you," Burt added.

Another nod. "That's going to be very normal. Unfortunately I can't give him anything until the anesthesia wears off." Dr. Gerald placed his hands on the bed rails beside Kurt, "I mean, I could, but I don't want to. He lost a lot of blood and he's very weak so if I were to give him pain medication while he's still- as Kurt put it- "weird" from the anesthesia, I feel like that would be too much on his body. He'll probably fall back to sleep soon enough anyway."

Burt nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Don't mention it." He began to walk off, motioning for Burt to follow. Once they were out of earshot for Kurt, he continued. "I don't know how much the surgeon told you, but Kurt will be in a lot of pain soon. The anesthesia will wear off and it will most likely be a lot of pain happening all at once- not something that's gradual. I just thought you'd probably like to know, so you're prepared."

Burt rubbed his eyes then folded his arms. "He'll be okay, right?" He asked lowly, as though he were afraid of the answer.

"He's physically weak, but otherwise an extremely strong boy. In my professional opinion, I think he'll make it, but it won't be easy." Dr. Gerald placed a hand on Burt's shoulder. "I know it's tough, Mr. Hummel, but one day this will just be a bad memory. Try to get some rest while your son does the same, okay?"

"Yeah… I'll try," Burt replied with a sigh.

The doctor left out and Burt went back to his son's bedside.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with heavy eyes.

"Nothin'. Are you thirsty?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. "Wh- What happened?"

Burt's heartbeat sped up a little bit. He knew that Kurt forgetting what had happened would be very normal, but he hoped he wouldn't have to explain it.

"Kurt, you- you were attacked. Kar-" Burt stopped, noticing Kurt trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. He sighed, "Go back to sleep Kurt. I'll explain later, okay?"

Kurt was too tired to even reply. He simply closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Burt sat back down and let out a deep breath. He knew he'd most likely be up soon enough with Kurt, so he should get some rest while he could do so. He put his elbow on the armrest and laid his head in his hand, then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Burt was awakened by the sound of his son whimpering.<p>

He was up and at his son's side faster than the last time, knowing that Kurt was in more pain now than before.

"Oh God!" Kurt called out, quickly grabbing onto his side.

"Kurt, I'm right here, kid," His dad replied. "You need some pain medication; I'm gonna go get the doctor."

"It hurts, Dad!" He said, his voice breaking and tears coming to his eyes.

"I know. I'm gonna go get help."

Burt could have just pressed the call button by Kurt's bed for the nurse to come, but in past experience he knew he'd get help faster if he just went up to a nurse or doctor himself.

It turns out, a nurse had already heard Kurt's initial call for help and was headed towards the room, along with Dr. Gerald.

"It hurts! Help me, please!" Kurt continued crying out in a deep but loud groan, tears now streaming down his face. He began rolling back and forth in his bed, trying to reduce the pain but only making it worse.

"Kurt I'm going to give you some medication to reduce the pain, okay?" Dr. Gerald said as he began to inject the medication into the IV.

"It hurts, it hurts," Was the only thing Kurt could reply. He didn't seem to be listening to anyone.

"I know it does, but it won't soon."

"Dad, it hurts. Make it stop, please!" He begged, reaching out for his dad's hand.

Burt took it and held it tight. "It'll stop soon, Kurt, I promise."

Kurt stared into his father's eyes. The look he was giving Burt made Burt want to cry, but he kept a strong face on for his son.

The doctor looked at Burt, "It'll be kicking in any time now," He said, then looked down at Kurt. "You're going to get really tired, okay, Kurt? But the pain will go away."

Kurt had already began quieting down and his eyes were beginning to droop. Soon enough the grip he had on his dad's hand loosened, then completely disappeared.

"How long's it gonna be like this?" Burt asked the doctor as he continued holding Kurt's hand, even though Kurt was now sound asleep.

"A while," The doctor responded. "I'm afraid I don't have an exact time frame for you; it seems to differ with patients."

"How many patients have you _had_ like Kurt?" Burt asked.

"More than you'd think… More than I wish I had ever had." Dr. Gerald reached into his pocket and pulled out a pager which had begun to go off. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, I have to go. I'll be back to check on Kurt soon."

Burt nodded and sat back down as both the doctor and the nurse, who hadn't said anything and Burt wasn't even sure why she was there, left the room.

Once again, Burt sat back down in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He wished Carole could be with him tonight as she was so much better at handling difficult situations, but he completely understood that she wanted to drive the kids home instead of letting Puck drive. She was going to come back after getting Finn home, but Burt didn't want Finn to be alone all night. He knew how close Finn and Kurt had gotten since he and Carole had gotten married, plus with all that Finn had gone through with finding Kurt- it just wasn't a good idea for him to be alone.

* * *

><p>Burt slept on and off for the next couple of hours. Every time he would wake up, he would look over at Kurt to make sure he was okay. Kurt would be sleeping every time, but he never looked peaceful. He looked anything but peaceful, actually.<p>

Burt hoped he wasn't in any pain, but he knew that either way, there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

><p>Burt had just woken up from one of his two minute sleeps when Kurt's eyes popped open and he gasped. He looked around frantically, as though he were trying to find something specific.<p>

Burt got up and stood by Kurt, taking his hand. Kurt jumped and looked over at Burt quickly. "Don't!" He yelled before realizing who was touching him.

"Kurt, it's okay, it's just me. It's your dad."

Kurt turned his head so he was staring straight ahead and began taking deep breaths. "It- It was just a nightmare," He told himself.

"What was, Kurt?"

"Ev- Ever since I went to… to sleep I've been having a nightmare. I couldn't get out of- of it."

Burt let go of Kurt's sweaty hand and grabbed the barely-cool cup of water from the tray next to the bed. "Here you go, Kurt. You need to drink some of this."

Burt held the cup to his son's mouth, knowing Kurt wouldn't be able to hold it well himself. Kurt took a couple of sips then backed his head away.

"What was the nightmare?" Burt asked as he set the cup back down.

Kurt shook his head, not opening his mouth.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay… You in pain?"

Kurt wanted to nod… He really _was_ in a lot of pain. The meds he had been given earlier seemed to have worn off a bit and, even though the pain wasn't _nearly_ as bad as it had been earlier, he still hurt.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Burt questioned. He was usually always able to tell when Kurt was lying- or when any kid was lying for that matter- but the blank expression on Kurt's face wasn't allowing him to read anything.

"I'm sure. I- I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

With that said, Kurt turned his head so he was facing away from his father. It was dark in the room, so Burt couldn't see that Kurt's eyes were still open. And when Burt sat back down in the chair, he couldn't see that a single tear fell down Kurt's cheek. And when Burt slouched down in the chair and rested his head on the back of it, he couldn't tell that Kurt had placed a hand over his bandaged middle in hopes that a little pressure would take the pain away. And when Burt dozed off he couldn't hear the soft whimper that escaped Kurt's lips when he closed his eyes for a brief second and saw Dave standing over him as plain as day. And when Burt woke up a few hours later with the sun beginning to shine in the room, he couldn't tell that Kurt hadn't slept or even closed his eyes the rest of the night because of his fear of the nightmare and because of the pain...

The pain that he had made up his mind to endure instead of tell anyone about.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be longer, but I wrote most of it now and at the moment it's almost 1am... I'm tired... Hence the shorter-than-it's-supposed-to-be chapter. It's still pretty long though, so I hope you guys don't mind.<strong>

**Not a lot went on, but I love me some Burt and Kurt moments so I just kept going with that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and had a happy holiday (whichever you celebrated)! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter :) Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

Burt asked if Kurt wanted anything to eat for breakfast, but Kurt declined, saying that he didn't think he could hold it down right now. That wasn't entirely a lie. He most likely would have vomited if he even attempted to eat, but the whole truth was that his side was hurting so bad he couldn't even _think_ about food.

He was often asking his dad to go get him some ice chips, an extra blanket, lotion, magazines, anything to get his dad out of the room so he could groan out in pain.

But there comes a point where you get a little more used to the pain and, for at least a moment, it's not as bad. Kurt was having one of these moments right now. His dad was sitting beside him, watching some ESPN thing on the TV while Kurt looked at a magazine.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Burt replied, immediately giving his son full attention.

"What time is it?"

Burt looked at his watch. "Nine thirty. Why?"

Kurt sighed inwardly. He had hoped it would be closer to noon. The day had just been going by so slow. "I was just wondering about Blaine."

"Do you want me to go get him? I'm sure he's awake by now. I figured he would have called down, but now that I think of it, he probably didn't get the room number. I bet he's dyin' to come see you anyway."

"Would you mind?" Kurt asked. He already knew his dad wouldn't.

"Course not."

Burt got up and left out of the room. Kurt let out a deep breath as another very sharp pain went up his side. He hoped the doctor wouldn't choose this moment to come check on him because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to answer his usual "No, I don't need any meds, I'm fine" right now.

* * *

><p>Burt made his way to Blaine's room. When he entered, he saw Blaine sitting up in his bed, staring straight ahead and nervously tapping his fingers on his leg.<p>

"Blaine," Burt said, not wanting to startle him.

Blaine looked up, realized it was Burt, and swung his legs around to the side of the bed in one quick motion.

"Whoa, calm down," Burt warned as he held out his hand to stop Blaine from standing up. "You're still injured, remember?"

"How's Kurt?" He asked quickly.

"He's doin' better. Last night was pretty tough though."

"I wanted to come see him right when I woke up, but I didn't have the room number. I asked two different nurses if they could please get me the number but they never returned with it. I tried calling the hospital operator to get the room number but no one answered. And I couldn't remember your cell number and-"

"Blaine, would you like to come own and see Kurt?" Burt interrupted, knowing it was better to just get straight to the point.

Blaine smiled. "Was I obvious?"

"Little bit."

Blaine stood up and began to walk out of the room, but Burt stopped him and insisted he take the wheelchair. He was supposed to be released soon and they wouldn't want him getting hurt worse so he couldn't leave.

"I would've come to get you sooner," Burt started as they headed to the elevator, "but I didn't want to leave Kurt for too long when he first got up. Then he kept needing things so I figured I better stick around. Carole was supposed to come up around eight, but she called that Finn had a pretty rough night and had only just gotten to sleep around six, so she didn't want to wake him yet."

"It's okay, Burt," Blaine replied, "I understand."

They were silent for a moment before Burt continued. "He asked about you. He wanted me to come get you so you could see him."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little at that. "I'm glad he's doing some better."

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip to Kurt's room was a silent one. Nothing needed to be said. Soon enough, Burt was wheeling Blaine into Kurt's room.<p>

Kurt relaxed his face the second he heard familiar footsteps coming near. The pain was, on a scale of one to ten, about a fifty-two right now, but he knew he'd be able to hide it from them… He'd been doing a good job so far.

Blaine's face brightened when he saw Kurt lying in bed, slightly elevated, and looking directly at him.

Burt wheeled him close to Kurt's bed, then Blaine stood and walked the remaining distance of two steps.

"Hi, Kurt," He said, wanting to wrap his arms around the boy and hug him as tight as he could. Instead he simply took ahold of his hand, squeezed it gently, and smiled.

"Hi, Blainey. I've missed you," Kurt replied, smiling up at Blaine.

"I've missed you too. I-" Blaine paused just as he was about to apologize to Kurt for making him feel like everything that happened was his fault.

His smile faded and a concerned one took its place.

"Wh- What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused by the sudden change.

"You're hurting."

"What? N- No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Burt, who was standing back by the door to give them some privacy, walked up to the bed with arms folded across his chest.

"Kurt," He said in a warning tone.

"I'm not! I'm fine."

"Kurt, you're not fine," Blaine replied. "I can see it in your eyes. Have you been given any pain medication?"

"He was last night," Burt replied for Kurt. "But this morning he told the doctor, _twice_, that he didn't need any because he wasn't hurting."

Burt kept his eyes locked to Kurt's the entire time, coming off as threateningly as possible.

Blaine sat down in the vacant seat beside Kurt's bed and held on a little tighter to Kurt's hand. "Kurt, why are you lying?" He asked. His voice wasn't angry, just upset and worried.

Kurt looked over at him and, unable to hold it in any longer, his lip began to tremble and tears fell from his eyes. "I- I have nightmares. I- I see him s-s-standing there and then he starts hurting me again. Wh- When I'm on the drugs, I- I can't w-wake up."

Blaine placed his other hand on top of their already-together hands. "Kurt, I know it's scary, but you can't live in pain."

"I- I don't want to have those dreams," Kurt replied, wiping the tears way with his free hand. It was a pretty pointless thing to do as, once those were gone, more simply replaced them. "I don't want to- to be stuck in the nightmare."

"I know, Kurt, but… but what if I stay with you the whole time? I'll hold your hand and I won't leave. And maybe the doctor can give you a little less of the meds so you won't go into such a deep sleep."

"I'm- I'm scared," Kurt sobbed.

Blaine stood up, keeping one hand locked with Kurt's, and used the other to run across his forehead and through his hair. "I know, Kurt, but he can't hurt you anymore. You'll be fine. I'll be right here. Heck, I'll even sing to you while you sleep if you want."

Kurt went to take a deep breath but was stopped halfway through by a sharp pain in his side. "It hurts."

"I know." Blaine turned to ask Burt to go get the doctor, but Burt was one step ahead. Less than a minute later, Burt returned with the doctor who had taken over for Dr. Gerald at around eight o'clock.

"Kurt, I hear that you've been lying to me," He said, his voice kind but firm. "You're in a lot of pain?"

Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes again. "Ye- Yes, I just… I didn't want to be forced to sleep. I- I have nightmares."

Dr. Flint nodded. "Well, how about I give you a smaller dosage? That way, you'll relax and not feel the pain, but you won't be _forced_ into sleep. I mean, you'll probably still fall asleep, but it won't be the kind where it's pretty impossible to wake up."

Kurt took in a shaky breath.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Blaine reminded him, sitting back down in the chair.

Kurt nodded. "O- Okay."

Dr. Flint glanced from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt as he got the medication ready.

"Is this fine young man beside you your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, looking over at Blaine.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. You seem like a very good boyfriend. Most significant others don't show up this early."

"I don't like to be away from him," Blaine replied honestly. "Plus, I was just two floors up, so…"

"You're a patient here too?"

Blaine nodded. "The same guy that hurt him, hurt me a few days earlier. I get to leave in a couple of days though."

The doctor shook his head. "Some people," He said, mostly to himself. He finished getting the medicine ready in silence, then turned to Kurt. "Okay, Kurt. I'm gonna inject this into your IV now. You will get sleepy but, like I said before, it won't be like last time. Ready?"

Kurt's heart was pounding; whether it was from the pain or the fear he couldn't be sure. "Yeah."

He squeezed tightly to Blaine's hand, but Blaine didn't mind one bit. Burt just stood back. He was sort of in awe at how well Blaine helped Kurt. That amount of love was something rarely found in teenagers.

The medication was injected and, once he checked Kurt over a little bit, reminding Burt that a nurse would be in in about two hours to re-bandage the wounds, Dr. Flint left.

"How do you feel?" Burt asked as he walked up to Kurt's bedside.

"Tired," Kurt replied, then added, "Nervous."

"Just close your eyes, Kurt," Blaine said gently. "I'll be here."

Kurt nodded, the sleepiness taking over. He closed his eyes, released his grip on Blaine's hand a little bit, and fell asleep.

Blaine relaxed and leaned back into the chair.

Burt rolled the wheelchair to the other side of Kurt's bed and sat in it.

They were both silent for a while, just watching over Kurt, before Burt spoke. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"How long's it been since your parents came to visit you?"

Blaine sighed. "My dad hasn't come since we had a fight… two days ago?" Blaine questioned it at first, not believing it had only been two days since Kurt had come into his hospital room, recognizing that something was wrong with him. "Yeah, two days... My mom's come once since, but she didn't stay long. I don't blame her. It's easier that way anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad's a loud mouth, which I think you already know, so when she goes home after she comes to visit me, he goes on these spills about how I should just man up and she shouldn't treat me like a baby. Blah, blah, blah." Blaine kept his hand intertwined with Kurt's the whole time, keeping his promise.

Burt wasn't sure if he should ask, but he couldn't hold back. "Blaine, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but… has your dad ever hurt you? Physically, I mean?"

Blaine looked up to meet Burt's eyes. "No, never. He wouldn't waste his time on that… He just… says stuff. Calls me a fag and things like that. I don't think he even realizes it half the time he says it. Calling me a "fag" in passing is the same as someone else calling me "gay" in passing, to him. Only when he's mad does he mean it."

Burt was silent for a moment, just taking the information in. It didn't matter that Blaine's dad didn't physically hurt him, he still abused his kid in other ways. "Blaine, I want you to know that you are always welcome at our house, okay? Day or night. We have a guest bedroom and everything. You don't even have to ask before coming over; just come."

Blaine smiled slightly at the kind gesture. "Thank you, Burt."

Burt nodded a "you're welcome."

They had gone back into a comfortable silence when the cracked door opened, revealing Officer Richardson.

"I'm sorry to bother you," He said as he stepped inside, "but I have some information on David Karofsky."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my last day of Christmas break :( Tomorrow I start Intro to Sociology and Math, Monday I start Computer class, then Wednesday I begin Earth Science. The only thing getting me through will be Glee, Glee spoilers, writing Glee fanfiction, and you guys!<strong>

**Well, let me know what you thought of the chapter... And to all of you others out there going back to school (whether it be college, high or middle school), Good Luck!**


	25. Chapter 25

"What information?" Burt asked, standing up quickly.

Officer Richardson glanced at Blaine and a sleeping Kurt. "Would you like to talk about this in the hall, Mr. Hummel?"

"Kurt won't wake up right now and, if it has to do with Dave, I'm pretty sure Blaine would want to hear it too. What information?"

Richardson nodded. "We continued searching for him after Kurt was found, but their was no sign of him. We thought he had skipped town already whe-"

"Just get to the point," Burt interrupted.

Richardson sighed. "Dave's downstairs in the morgue," He said bluntly. He honestly didn't mean to, but these past few sleepless days had taken its toll on his attitude. "He crashed his truck into a concrete pole shortly after attacking Kurt."

Blaine's eyes were wide and his mouth open slightly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Dave, the guy who had beat the crap out of him and stabbed Kurt, was dead.

It also took Burt a moment to register this information, but, once he did, he had one question. "Did he suffer?"

Richardson's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Did. He. Suffer?" He asked again, speaking each word as if it were its own sentence.

"N- No. He died instantly."

Burt nodded, but his face showed upset and anger. "Excuse me," He said, walking out of the room, only barely giving Richardson enough time to get out of the way.

Blaine wondered what Burt was doing, but there was no way he was letting go of Kurt's hand. No way would he break that promise.

* * *

><p>Burt was walking down the hospital hallway, toward the elevator, when Carole appeared.<p>

"Oh, Burt, I was just coming to y…" She stopped when she saw his face. "What's wrong? Is… Is Kurt-"

"Kurt's fine." Burt laughed humorlessly as he began pacing back and forth. "I mean, he's not actually _fine_. He got stabbed, is in a lot of pain, he's having nightmares, is terrified to sleep, and I'm not sure he'll ever fully recover from this, but, otherwise, he's fine."

"Burt… Burt, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping the pacing.

"And Blaine! He was nearly beaten to death, suffered broken ribs and tons of other injuries, lost his memory and had his dad treat him like garbage!"

"Burt! You have to tell me what's going on!" Carole demanded.

"He's dead!" Burt exclaimed.

"D- Dead? Who's dead, Burt?"

"That Karofsky kid! He's dead and he didn't suffer. Not for one second. He ran his stupid truck into a pole and just died!"

"Oh, Burt," Carole replied, now realizing the problem.

"How is that fair, Carole? How? My son and his boyfriend are amazing people and they are going to have to suffer for a long time because of this… But Dave? Nothing!"

"Burt, I know it's not fair, but it is what it is. The boys will get through this. They're both so strong, Burt. They'll be okay."

"They shouldn't have to "get through this", Carole. They should be coming home after a day of school and sitting by each other on the couch. They should be holding hands while they watch a movie. Kurt should have his head on Blaine's shoulder. Not this! Blaine shouldn't have to be sitting in a chair beside Kurt's bed, holding his hand so Kurt will sleep. He shouldn't be having to be in pain just because he's sitting down. Kurt shouldn't have to have pain medication, and he shouldn't have stab wounds, and…" That's when he fell apart. He put his head in his hands as he began to sob, his shoulders shaking.

Carole wrapped her arms around him. "I know, Burt. I know," She repeated, just letting him cry.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Burt crying and Carole holding him, until Burt remembered he was in a public hallway.

He pulled back slowly, cleared his throat, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Where's Finn?" He asked. "I- I thought you weren't leaving him."

"Puck decided to skip school today," Carole replied with an eye roll. "He came over to check on Finn and see if we needed help with anything. I told him to go to school, but he said that if he left our house he'd just go to the hospital, so I had him stay there and watch over Finn while he sleeps."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Puck may have some issues, but he's not a bad kid. He cares a lot about Kurt and Finn. I told him to call if Finn had a nightmare, or if he needs anything. They'll be fine. Besides, you need to go home anyway. Sleep for a while. I'll stay with Kurt."

Burt shook his head. "No. No, I need to be here."

"You need to sleep, Burt. You'll be no good to anyone if you stay here all day. I know how to take care of Kurt; we'll be fine here."

Burt thought about it for a moment. A little battle going on in his head… He was exhausted, but Kurt was his son… but, Carole could take excellent care of him. Probably better than he could himself.

"Okay," Burt replied. "But, I want you to call me if anything happens. _Anything_."

Carole nodded. "I will. I promise."

"And Blaine will probably be in their the whole time. He won't leave Kurt while Kurt's sleeping."

She smiled. "He's good company, so I don't mind."

"And I don't want Kurt to know about Dave yet. I don't know how he'll react to it. I want to talk to someone first."

"I understand."

Carole could see the hesitation in Burt's eyes. She lifted a hand to his cheek. "Go, honey. We're fine."

Burt nodded. "Okay… I love you, Carole."

"I love you too, Burt."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I want to start the next part on its own chapter... There probably aren't too many chapters of this story left :( It's gonna be weird when I end my first Glee fan fic...<strong>

**Well, let me know what you guys think :D ... Ans are you as excited for Glee to come back as I am? I swear that's all that's getting me through these first weeks of school!**


	26. Chapter 26

Carole and Blaine had been by Kurt's side for two hours as he slept. Carole stated that her legs were beginning to fall asleep, so she decided to get up and grab a cup of coffee. She had informed Blaine not to mention Dave's death, and he agreed, stating that he wouldn't have anyway. He didn't feel it was his place.

Not long after Carole left, Blaine heard a low moan. His eyes shot up from his and Kurt's intertwined hands and he looked at Kurt's face.

Kurt scrunched up his eyes, then slowly opened them. Blaine stood up a little too fast, but he ignored the pain in his ribs, and moved closer to Kurt's side.

"Kurt, I'm here," He said gently, so Kurt wasn't afraid of his presence.

Kurt's eyes opened fully and he looked over at Blaine. "Hey," He said, his voice raspy, "you stayed."

Blaine smiled lightly. "Told you I would… You want some water?"

Kurt nodded, but didn't let go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine lifted his other arm, showing the cast to Kurt, "I don't wanna let go either, but I can't get the water if…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh," Kurt replied, looking at the cast as though he had forgotten all about it. "Sorry," He said, letting go of Blaine's hand.

"It's fine."

Blaine got the water from the tray by Kurt's bed and helped him take a sip, then set it back down.

"I _mean_," Kurt continued, his voice a little better. "I'm sorry about the cast."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh… Why?"

"Cause, it's my fault you have it."

Blaine sat back down, staring at Kurt intently, "H- How is it your fault?"

"Because I should have told someone… about Dave. I shouldn't have hidden it. If I wo- wouldn't have hidden it, you wouldn't be hurt."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well then, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Now Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because, if I wouldn't have made you feel like it was your fault, you wouldn't have run out of the hospital and you wouldn't have gotten stabbed," Tears sprung to Blaine's eyes at the word. He cleared his throat. "You wouldn't be lying here, in pain, and afraid to sleep."

Kurt turned his hand over, signaling for Blaine to hold it. Blaine took the hint and gently placed his hand inside of Kurt's. "It's not your fault," Kurt said simply.

"Well," Blaine lifted his arm to show the cast again, "this isn't yours."

They were both silent for a moment. They both moved their gazes from each other, down to their hands.

"How about," Blaine started after about a minute, "we stop blaming ourselves? We'll never get better if we keep doing it. You did not do this to me, Kurt… Dave did."

"And you did not do this to me, Blaine… Dave did." Kurt sighed as they returned their gazes to each other. "So, it's Dave's fault. Not yours, not mine."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Yeah."

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it back, hesitating about what he wanted to ask.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Are you in pain? Do you need more meds?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just… Will you- Will you kiss me?"

Blaine smiled. "You don't ever have to ask that," He said before standing up and leaning forward. He placed one arm on the opposite side of Kurt's bed, on his pillow, for balance, and placed his good hand on Kurt's cheek as he closed the distance between his and Kurt's mouths.

It had felt like so long since they last kissed, and neither of them wanted the moment to end. But, the sudden rapid beeping of the heart monitor pulled them out of their trance. They both looked over at it, then began to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Blaine said, sitting back in his chair.

"As you should," Kurt replied. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't deny me the kiss, seeing as I denied you when I came to visit after your attack."

"Well, the thought _did_ cross my mind, then I realized I'd only be punishing myself."

The light conversation continued, even when Carole came back into the room. It would be idiotic to believe that the calmness would last forever, but, for right now, Blaine and Carole both decided to take what they could get and cherish it.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, correct?"<p>

"Um, yes, that's me."

The blond woman smiled and motioned to the chair opposite of her. "Please, have a seat. I'm Catherine."

Burt nodded nervously as he walked into the room, closed the door, then went to the chair and sat down. "I, um, I don't really know how this is supposed to go or anything," He said, taking off his hat and laying it on his knee.

"That's okay. Why don't you start by telling me why you're here today."

He took a deep breath. "My son, Kurt. He- He was attacked by a bully from his school and… and I don't know what to do."

Catherine nodded and leaned forward in her seat, resting her arms on her desk. "Tell me everything."

Burt then informed her of Dave and all he had done to Kurt and Blaine, not leaving out anything that he knew.

"…And now, Dave's dead and… and I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid of how he'll take it. I- I honestly don't know how to talk to him about anything. I'm scared that I'm gonna say or do somethin' wrong and he'll have a panic attack or something."

"That's very understandable. Has he had a panic attack already?"

"Just the problems with sleeping, like I told ya before."

She nodded, taking in the information. "You have a right to worry, Burt," She replied; they'd stopped the formalities long ago. "But, in my opinion, the best thing you can do for Kurt is to be honest with him about Dave. He's going to find out eventually anyway. If you wait, he might feel that you're keeping even more from him, which can cause trust issues. Even if you and Kurt haven't had trust issues before, attacks mess with a persons mind. Things that wouldn't bother them before, they can't stand now. They get hurt more easily, but the one thing they hate is to feel like others think they're weak.

"Now, as for saying or doing the wrong thing. I won't lie to you, that'll probably happen. If not with you, then with someone else. But, it's pretty much inevitable. I can't speak exactly for Kurt's state of mine, as I haven't met him, but if he doesn't have a panic attack, or start crying at something you say, or get angry at something you say with you _in_ the room, he probably will when he's alone. Attacks, especially ones as personal as his and Dave's, does a lot to you, even if you don't realize it.

"However, walking on eggshells won't help anyone. You do that, you'll never know what the problems are. Sometimes, the breakdowns are the best thing. That way, he gets his emotions out, and you know what needs to be talked about or worked on."

Burt rubbed his eyes as he thought about what she had said. He knew she was right… He'd actually been telling himself the same thing in his head, but it was nice to hear it from someone else.

"Would you- Would you mind coming and talking to Kurt? I think he'll need someone like you to talk to. Someone who's not family."

Catherine smiled. "I'd be happy to, but if Kurt doesn't want to talk, I won't force him to. I don't do that sort of thing."

"Thank you," Burt replied, letting out a breath.

"No problem. When would you like me to speak with him?"

"When are you free?" He replied instantly, letting Catherine know for a one hundred percent fact that Burt was one of the most concerned father's she'd ever met.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I work for the hospital, so I'm always here. I'd come in today, but I think tomorrow would be better. It'll give you time tell him about Dave." She spoke that last sentence a little louder, hinting to Burt.

Burt took the hint clearly. "Right," He replied with a nod before thanking her again, and leaving.

* * *

><p>Not long after Carole had come back to Kurt's room, the doctor came in as well. He said that he hoped Kurt would have slept longer, but was glad he didn't have any nightmares while he was asleep.<p>

Kurt didn't seem to be in any pain, and he promised he wasn't lying, so the doctor figured the pain meds were still working, it just wasn't strong enough to make him sleepy anymore.

He decided to wait a while before giving more medication, so Kurt could have a chance to eat and just be awake for a while.

Carole ordered Kurt some mashed potatoes and, even though he wasn't hungry, he ate them anyway. It wasn't like he could say no to Blaine, who had graciously offered to feed him every bite.

He ate all but two bites of the potatoes, and was just getting some water, when Burt returned.

"Hey, you're awake," Burt said with a small smile, not moving from the doorway.

"I am," Kurt replied with a nod.

"Nightmares?"

"Nope."

"Good… Carole, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Carole said, standing and heading out.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other as the door closed back. Blaine just shrugged, letting Kurt know he had no idea what was going on.

"Are you sure you don't want the last couple of bites?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure. I wasn't all that hungry to begin with."

"I know, but you'll have more energy now that you've eaten."

Kurt groaned. "I don't want more energy, I just want out of here."

"And having more energy will make that happen quicker too," Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt glared at him, "I hate it when you think you're being smart and cute."

"Aw, I love you too."

Before Kurt had a chance to respond with an "I love you", Burt and Carole came back in.

"Blaine, honey, we need to get you back to your room," Carole said. "You won't have to stay long, but I'm sure your doctor wants to make sure you're doing okay; check on your injuries and everything."

Blaine sighed and glanced over at Kurt, then looked back to Carole. "Do I have to?"

Carole smiled. "You can come right back once the doctor's done."

Blaine turned to Kurt again. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt replied, even though he didn't want Blaine to go. "J- Just come back soon."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I promise."

Carole brought the wheelchair around, making Blaine get in it, then she rolled him out.

Once they were gone, Kurt turned to Burt. "So, why'd he _really_ have to go?"

Burt sighed, sitting down in the chair Blaine once occupied. "Kurt, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to update. I have so many stories going that I had to write myself an update schedule so I could get to all of them. Plus, I've got classes, so that makes it harder to write too. However, I wrote the outline of this chapter during my Earth Science class on Wednesday, so I wrote it all out as quickly as I could afterward. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought about it, please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

"What is it?" Kurt asked, becoming a little nervous.

"The police… They found David, Kurt-"

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed, cutting him off. "Did they arrest him? I mean, of course they arrested him. Did he already make bail? They didn't let him make bail, did they? Di-"

"Kurt," Burt stopped him, putting his hand over Kurt's. "Kurt, he got into a car accident. He was gone when they got there."

Kurt paused. "Gone, like _missing_? Or gone, like… _gone_?"

"He's dead, Kurt."

Burt noticed Kurt instantly becoming paler. He put a hand over his stomach after a moment. "I- I'm gonna throw up."

Burt jumped up, running over to the door to grab the first garbage can he saw. He rushed back over to Kurt, helping him into a sitting position as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the can.

He held Kurt's back the entire time, knowing Kurt couldn't stay up by himself, and that he was in a lot of pain just from sitting.

Once Kurt was sure he was finished, he lightly pushed away the trash can. Burt moved it to the floor, helping Kurt to lie back down.

Kurt winced in pain, but the blank look on his face was what worried Burt even more.

He took the garbage can and set it outside of the room, then walked back over to Kurt's side.

"Did he suffer?" Kurt asked with a hoarse voice as Burt poured him some water to drink.

Kurt took a few sips before setting the cup back on his tray.

"No. No, he didn't."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not fair."

Burt took a deep breath. "I know. I know it's not, Kurt. He should have suffered. He should ha-"

"No, I mean it's not fair that he's dead. He didn't deserve to die at all."

Burt's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, Kurt?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt looked up at Burt, already knowing his dad wouldn't understand his reasoning.

"Dad, Dave was a confused boy who hated who and what he was. He was terrified of himself and the way he felt about me, and boys in general. I'm not making excuses for him; what he did was unforgivable. I do believe he should have been arrested and gone to prison for a _very_ long time… But, he needed to talk to someone. He needed therapy. He needed to find a way to accept who he was and not take his anger out on everyone around him. He didn't deserve death- whether it be fast or slow."

"Kurt, do you not realize what this kid did to you? Did to Blaine? For God's sake, he almost killed both you and your boyfriend! He deserved to suffer!"

"You think that because all you saw was a boy who beat your son's boyfriend, and bullied and stabbed your son. I know all of that is horrible, and I _do_ think he deserved a very large punishment for that… but not death." Kurt took a breath. Arguing was a lot harder, and more painful, when you're injured. "I saw a boy who desperately needed help. He needed to know that he could be accepted for who he was. Maybe not in this godforsaken town, but in this world."

Burt shook his head, putting his hands on his hips and walking to the end of Kurt's bed. "Out of all the reactions I was expecting, this was not one of them."

Kurt sighed. He was tired and in pain, and he did not feel like continuing this conversation. He wasn't going to see things his dad's way, and his dad wasn't going to see things his way. Why his dad couldn't accept that was what Kurt didn't understand… and, right now, he didn't even want to ask.

"I- I'm tired. Could you please leave me alone for a while? Just have Blaine come back whenever he's done with his doctor, if he feels like it."

Kurt turned his head to the side, facing away from Burt as much as he could, and closed his eyes.

Burt just stood there for a second before turning and leaving out of the room.

Once Kurt knew Burt was gone, he opened his eyes back up. Tears formed in them instantly, for whatever reason he wasn't sure, as he tried- and failed- to rest his brain for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I thought I had already written and posted this chapter. I came on here the other day to look at the last sentence of this chapter to start the next one, then saw where I hadn't even written this one yet. I've had the outline done for a while now, so I must have just thought I had written it out. Sorry for the wait!<strong>

**I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to put the next chapter with it. It would have been to much, in my opinion.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28

"As long as you rest," The doctor concluded, "whether it be here or in your boyfriend's room, you should be allowed to leave tomorrow."

Blaine should have been thrilled by this news, but he simply gave the doctor a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor," Carole said. "I'll make sure his parents know."

"I know you want to get back to your boyfriend, so as long as you're here tomorrow around noon, I'll do the final check-up and let you go. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you," Blaine replied.

The doctor nodded and headed out.

As he was leaving, Burt arrived.

"How's Kurt?" Blaine asked immediately.

"That's what I'd like to know," Burt practically mumbled, taking off his hat and running his hand over his head.

Blaine went to ask what he meant, but Carol spoke first.

"Blaine, why don't you go to Kurt? I'll be there in a little bit."

Blaine stood and began to walk out of the room.

"In the wheelchair," Carol added.

Blaine froze, took a couple of steps backward, got into the wheelchair and wheeled himself out of the room (which was pretty difficult with one hand in a cast)… As soon as he got to the elevator he got out of the chair and walked the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>When he reached Kurt's room, he quietly pushed the door open. Kurt's face was turned away from the door, but Blaine could tell by the shaky breaths he was taking that he was crying.<p>

This was confirmed when Kurt reached his hand up to his face, wiping his cheeks and rubbing his eyes.

Blaine walked into the room, making sure he wasn't too quiet so he didn't scare Kurt, and made his way over to the side of Kurt's bed.

"How long have you known?" Kurt asked the second Blaine was in view.

"I found out when your dad did. He asked me not to say anything… I didn't think it was my place to anyway."

Kurt nodded, blinking his red, puffy eyes to help soothe the stinging that had begun in them. He turned his hand over on the bed, opening it for Blaine to take.

Blaine pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, gently placing his hand in Kurt's. "Why are you crying, Kurt?" He asked softly.

That question seemed to make the tears fall faster. "I know it shouldn't bother me," He said, pausing to catch his breath, "but I didn't want him dead. He needed help, and my dad doesn't understand that… I think he's mad at me."

Blaine nodded, trying to think of something to say that could bring comfort to his boyfriend. He hated to see him cry.

"Are you gonna tell me I'm wrong too?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "No," He replied, shaking his head. "Kurt, I think you are the kindest, most caring person that I know. It would be weird if you had said that you were _glad_ he was dead… I gotta admit that when I first heard what had happened to you, _I_ wanted him dead… but I also wanted to be the one to do it. But, I get what you're saying, and I agree."

Kurt smiled lightly, the tears finally stopping. He kept sniffing, so Blaine let go of his hand to reach for tissues. He brought the tissue to Kurt's nose. "Blow."

Kurt just looked at him. "Are you serious?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the tissue over his face.

"Of course."

"I can hold the tissue myself, you know?"

Blaine sighed. "Let me help, would you?"

Kurt was still for a moment, before blowing his nose into the tissue.

"Good job," Blaine said, patting Kurt head then throwing the tissue away.

Kurt laughed, which was what Blaine was hoping for, as Blaine returned his hand to Kurt's.

They just looked at each other for a moment, then Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a small kiss on the lips. "I love you," He said as he pulled back.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what happened?"<p>

Burt began pacing back and forth in the room. "Kurt was _sad_. He was actually _sad_ that Dave was dead. Said he didn't _deserve_ to die… He deserved to die, Carole! It just should have been more painful. Kurt must have that Stockholm Syndrome thing or somethin'."

Carole took a deep breath. "No, it sounds like he's just being Kurt."

Burt stopped pacing. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at Carole. "You have to understand where I'm coming from, Carole. Kurt is my only blood son, and, for years, he was my entire life, and that… that kid almost took him away from me. I found Kurt lying there, bleeding to death, gasping for breath, and…" His voice trailed off and Carole came up to him, giving him a hug.

"I fully understand, Burt, I do. I couldn't imagine losing Finn, or seeing him hurt like that." She pulled back so she could look at him. "But you have to understand where _Kurt's_ coming from too. He's known Dave for a long time, and has seen him hate himself for who he is. Kurt likes to help people, he likes to know that there is a high to every low, and he wanted Dave to find that high one day. He wanted Dave to be able to be happy, like Kurt is now. You can't blame him for that.

"You're both coming from different places, Burt, and neither feeling is wrong. They're both normal."

After a moment, Burt nodded. "You're right… I better go talk to him."

He kissed Carole's cheek, thanked her, then they left out of the room, hand in hand, and headed to Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>We're getting close to the end, guys! I can't believe my first Glee fanfic is almost done :( :D So many emotions!<strong>

**There will probably be two chapters left, then that'll be it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and everything else! You guys are awesome!**


	29. Chapter 29

The next few days were sort of a blur for Kurt. Burt had apologized to him, explaining why he felt the way he did. Kurt accepted, saying he understood.

Blaine was released from the hospital right on time, although that didn't stop him from spending all of his free time there. His mom, thankfully, didn't feel he was ready to go back to school, even though his dad didn't agree.

He didn't matter to Blaine right now anyway. All that mattered was Kurt. Therefore, every morning, by nine o'clock, Blaine was in Kurt's room, and he wouldn't leave until visitor's hours were over at eight o'clock that night. Even then it would take about fifteen extra minutes, and at least five goodbyes between Kurt and Blaine, before he'd leave.

Kurt spoke to Catherine every day. He honestly liked her from the beginning. He was happy to have someone to talk to that didn't previously know him. He knew he could tell his family, friends, or boyfriend anything, but he liked speaking to someone with a _completely_ unbiased opinion.

* * *

><p>Exactly one week after Blaine was released, Kurt was being released. It was on the day Blaine was supposed to start back at school, but his mom stopped him as he was leaving, whispering that she'd understand if he somehow didn't make it to school that day.<p>

He made sure to give her an extra big hug before leaving.

Kurt was still very sore on the day he was leaving the hospital. They were supposed to be out by noon, but Kurt insisted that they had left scissors, or some sort of medical instrument, inside of him when they did the surgery. The doctor assured him that they didn't, but he wouldn't leave until they did an x-ray.

So, three hours after their noon release time, and once the doctor had shown him on the x-ray that there was nothing inside of him- reassuring him that the soreness was normal- they were finally leaving the hospital.

Burt and Carole sat in the front of the car, while Blaine and Kurt were in the middle, and Finn in the last row. Blaine held Kurt's hand the entire ride home. He kept looking over at him and, even though Kurt kept his gaze toward the window most of the time, as though he hadn't seen the outside world in a decade, Blaine would smile at him. He was just so happy that Kurt was going to be okay. He couldn't imagine losing his boyfriend and, even more importantly, his _best_ friend in the entire world. Because, while the kissing was great, it was the talking and having someone to care about and to care about you that Blaine loved most.

* * *

><p>When they reached the house, Burt made Kurt stay in the car until they could help him out. Carole went ahead so that she could open the front door and make sure everything was in perfect order for Kurt when he got inside.<p>

Kurt had told everyone, multiple times, that he could make it up to his bedroom, but no one would have that. At least for the next few days, Kurt would be on the couch. He could use the downstairs bathroom, but that was it. No going up the stairs.

Burt stood on Kurt's left side, while Blaine was on the right, and Finn close behind as they helped him into the house. Yes, Kurt was very sore and probably needed _one_ person helping him get inside… but not three. He had one arm around Burt's shoulder, the other around Blaine's waist, and he could feel Finn touching his back lightly. Kurt didn't know whether to yell at them for being annoying, hug them for being sweet, or laugh at them for looking ridiculous.

They helped him to the couch, which had been made up with tons of blankets, and he slowly sat down. He knew all the blankets had to be Carole's doing, she was always one to make sure people were as comfortable as they could be.

"Do you need anything to drink?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Do you need more blankets?"

Everyone was asking him questions all at once. Again, he wasn't sure if this was a yell, hug, or laugh moment.

"Guys!" He exclaimed, stopping them all. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I think I wanna sleep for a while…" None of them moved, all just looking at him. "Okay?" He added.

"Oh, right, yeah, that's fine," Burt replied. "You need help lying back?"

"I think I can handle it."

They all filed out of the room one by one, Carole giving him a kiss on the head as she left, Burt ruffling his hair a little- which Kurt slapped away playfully-, and Finn patting his shoulder.

"You want me to stay?" Blaine asked, knowing Kurt still didn't like to sleep without someone around.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, but I think I need to learn to sleep on my own again. Plus, I'm in the living room, so I should be fine. I won't feel trapped in here."

Blaine leaned down and Kurt, knowing what was coming, raised his head slightly to meet him. They kissed one another, both sighing into it with contentment. Kurt lifted his hand and cupped Blaine's cheek, pressing their lips closer for a moment before they pulled away.

"Wow," Blaine said, looking out of it.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah."

"I still love doing that."

"Me too."

Blaine stood back up straight, pulling the covers up over Kurt. "I love you. Sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you, too."

Blaine headed up to Finn's room to see what he was up to as Kurt settled into the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt woke up screaming. He popped up into a sitting position, gasping at the pain, as Blaine rushed in from the kitchen and sat beside him on the couch.<p>

Kurt reached for him immediately, so Blaine gathered him into the best hug he could manage without hurting him.

Kurt clung to the back of Blaine's shirt, breathing heavily with a layer sweat covering his face.

"It's okay," Blaine said soothingly, rubbing Kurt's back. "You're okay."

Kurt took deep breaths, closing his eyes and taking in Blaine's soft voice, trying to calm down.

* * *

><p>It took a couple of minutes, but Kurt finally settled down enough to release his grip on Blaine.<p>

He laid back down, now noticing just how much pain he felt from sitting up so fast.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No," Kurt replied. "Just stay with me."

"I can do that."

It was then that Kurt noticed Blaine was the only one there. Surely if he was screaming, someone else in the house would have heard him. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well Finn went to glee club practice to let everyone know how you were doing, Carole had to go to work, and Burt went to get your prescription filled. It took me a while to convince him I could take care of you by myself, but he should be back soon."

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

"No. Not right now, if that's okay."

"Of course it is…" He paused before continuing, "I have nightmares too, you know."

"You do?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm getting beat up every time. Sometimes it's Karofsky, sometimes it's guys from my old school… sometimes you're there. It's happened often since this whole thing started."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. "I was watching myself die," He said quietly, as though saying it out loud might make it true. "He was standing over me, and I was lying on the ground, but I could see myself… like I was watching a movie. I was bleeding and… and he left me there… and my dad and Finn came to me, but it was too late. I asked for you, but you weren't there, then I died."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, holding it tight. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you."

"Yeah, well," Kurt nudged Blaine's cast, "neither did you."

They both fell silent for a few seconds before Kurt spoke. "Blaine, will… will you lay with me?"

Blaine looked surprised for a moment, but quickly pushed the look away, smiling instead. "I'd love to."

Kurt scooted over, lying on his uninjured side, and made enough room for Blaine.

Blaine lied on his side as well, facing Kurt.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist, holding him closely. "Wouldn't want you to fall," He said with a smirk on his face.

Blaine placed his arm lightly around Kurt's waist, not wanting to hurt him. "Of course not," He replied, smiling back at him.

They snuggle together as close as possible, their foreheads touching, and they suddenly became very tired.

"Sleep?" Kurt mumbled, already halfway there.

"Sounds good," Blaine mumbled back, his eyes falling closed.

Within seconds, they were both asleep… and neither one had a nightmare this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think there's one more chapter left :( I'll miss this story when I'm done. It was my first story for Glee, and I remember being terrified when I started it! lol Funny how things change over time...<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know!**

**Tumblr: notalone88**

**Twitter: TwistedRPower**


	30. Chapter 30

Sleeping alone didn't work well for Kurt. He practically begged for Blaine to be able to stay the night, since he seemed to be the only one who could help after a nightmare, or stop them altogether. Burt and Carole were willing to try anything, but Blaine's dad automatically said no. However, his mom said absolutely. She was the one having to get up in the middle of the night because Blaine was screaming (often Kurt's name), and have to help him through his nightmare. She told this to her husband and, even though he refused to talk to her since, Blaine was allowed to stay with Kurt.

No one really worried about them doing anything inappropriate as both of them were still healing both physically and mentally. Plus, Kurt wouldn't let anyone see him without a shirt, hating the scars the were ever present on his body.

The most they do is cuddle and kiss. During the night, they sleep as close as possible to one another. Arms tangled around each other, feeling safe as long as they were attached somehow.

They always face each other, that way, when they wake up, they automatically know they're not alone.

It often kept the nightmares away, but not always. Sometimes Blaine wakes up, Kurt's name on his lips, his heart pounding, and sweat making his clothes cling to him. Kurt helps him through those nights. And, other nights, it's Kurt who needs the help…

"No… Please, no… No! No! No!" Kurt shoved the covers off of him as he popped up from his restless sleep. Blaine was up just as fast, scooting closer to Kurt and placing a hand around him, moving him so Blaine could hold him in his arms.

"He was holding me down," Kurt said, breathless, with his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine and his head on his shoulder, "stabbing me over and over, and I could feel it. I could feel it."

Blaine was gently rocking him now. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

Kurt tried not to cry, but tears slowly began to escape and, before he knew it, he was sobbing. "When's it gonna stop, Blaine? When's it gonna stop?"

Blaine took a deep breath and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I don't know, Kurt. I wish I did, but… I just don't know."

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed and Kurt was getting ready for his first day back at school. He was physically ready to return a week and a half earlier, but Burt refused to let him go back until the rumors died down some more. He, however, didn't understand that Kurt going back would simply make them restart again. It wasn't something anyone thought about until it was too late…<p>

Kurt walked down the hallway, Blaine by his side, trying to ignore the fact that every person he walked by was staring at him. Blaine had already been back at school for over a week now, and he didn't seem to notice the stares, so Kurt thought maybe he was just imagining things.

_Then_, he and Blaine had to split up for class. That's when the questions started. People would randomly come up to him, usually in groups, crowding his space and asking things that were none of their business.

"How many times did he stab you?"

"What did it feel like?"

"Do you wish you would have been the one to kill him?"

"_Were_ you the one to kill him?"

"Did your dad kill him?"

"Can I see the scars?"

By the time third period rolled around, he was hiding in the last stall of the boys bathroom, shaking.

When Mike texted Blaine that Kurt wasn't in fourth period, Blaine quickly left his class and began looking. The school was big though, so he texted everyone in the New Directions to look around as well.

It was Puck who texted him back first, with something other than "looking." He told him to come to the boys bathroom on the second floor- quick.

When Blaine got there, Puck was standing outside of the stall. "I saw his shoes. He won't talk to me or let me in."

Blaine nodded, then took a step forward and knocked on the door. "Kurt? Kurt, will you let me in?"

There was a few seconds of complete silence, then the single sound of the stall door unlocking.

Blaine glanced at Puck before turning back to the door and slowly opening it, making sure it didn't knock into Kurt, who was curled up on the ground with his arms tight around his knees.

Blaine stepped in the stall and closed the door back. He stared down at Kurt for a moment and, when Kurt didn't look up from the ground, he sat opposite him, placing his arms around his knees as well.

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt suddenly looked up at him, as though he just noticed his presence. "I can't handle the questions," He said with wide, red eyes, shaking his head. "It's bringing back too much. I can't handle it yet."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine replied, wishing he knew what he could do to fix this. All he could offer right now was to hold Kurt. "Come here," He said gently, opening his arms and fixing his legs so Kurt could sit in-between them.

Kurt moved over to him, happy to lean against his chest and have Blaine's arms around him. "I just wanna go home," He said, his voice tired.

"Okay. Let's just wait until the bell rings, then we'll go."

Just then, Puck, who Blaine thought had already left out, cleared his throat. "Um, sorry, I- I didn't mean to listen, but I wasn't sure if I should leave," He said through the door. "Kurt, if you give me and the rest of the glee club fifteen minutes, I promise no one will bug you again. We did it for Blaine the day before he came back, we just didn't think we'd need to do it again."

"D- Do what?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Just give us fifteen minutes," He repeated. "If you still wanna go home, you can, but I swear they won't bug you anymore. They've never bothered you, have they, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed. "No… No, they haven't."

"Great. Okay, remember, fifteen minutes."

Before either of them could get in another word, they heard the bathroom door open and close, then they were alone.

"What did they do?" Kurt asked, turning his head to look up at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and shook his head, "Not sure I wanna know."

* * *

><p>The first time they became more physical than simply making out on Kurt's bed was a little over three months after the attack. They were still sleeping together three nights a week, although they still never did anything but cuddle and kiss then. Both of them were too worried about getting caught.<p>

But, on this night, Blaine had come over to study. Finn was hanging out with Puck, and Burt and Carole were on a date.

Sometime after studying for Chemistry, and before studying for English, Blaine and Kurt were on Kurt's bed.

Blaine's shirt was already off, and they were working on getting Kurt's off as well.

Kurt was still very self-conscious about the scars, but right now, in this moment, it was the last thing on his mind…

That is, until the shirt was actually off.

At first, he didn't notice. They sat up halfway so he could pull the shirt the rest of the way off, then lied back down and returned to their previous activities of making out. Then, Blaine stopped kissing his lips and started making his way down his neck, chest, then down his stomach and near his side- _His side!_

No, no, no, no!

"Stop!" Kurt yelled suddenly.

Blaine immediately stopped. "What?" He asked nervously, pushing himself up. He was on his hands and knees, still on top of Kurt, but no longer touching him.

"I- I- I need my shirt."

Blaine's eyes darted around the room. He was so confused. "Why?"

Kurt was beginning to panic. His chest was heaving as he looked frantically around the room, trying to see where his shirt was at.

"I just- I just need it."

Blaine moved over so he was now sitting beside Kurt. Kurt sat up quickly, then went to get up, but Blaine grabbed ahold of his wrist to keep him down.

"Kurt," He said, looking right into his eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong. Please."

Kurt said nothing. He looked away from Blaine and stared down at his comforter.

It was then that Blaine noticed Kurt's free hand was covering over his side… over the scars.

"Kurt… Kurt, look at me."

Kurt slowly looked over at Blaine.

"Give me your other hand."

Kurt shook his head. "No."

Blaine scooted a little closer to him. "Do you trust me, Kurt?"

"Yes. Always," Kurt replied without hesitation.

"And you know I wouldn't lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then will you please lie back down and give me your other hand?"

Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, all the while looking right into Blaine's eyes.

After another deep breath, he began moving and Blaine let go of his wrist so he could lie back down. They never broke eye contact. Not until after Kurt had laid all the way back down, given both of his hands to Blaine, and Blaine had moved so he was straddling him again.

Blaine intertwined their fingers, just holding hands with him for a moment. Then, he gently let go, placing Kurt's arms down, slightly away from his body.

He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips, which instantly seemed to relax both of them.

After a few seconds passed, Blaine moved to his jaw, neck, chest, then stopped when he reached Kurt's side.

Kurt sucked in a breath as he watched Blaine. He was so nervous, but Blaine had asked if he trusted him, and Kurt _did_ trust him.

Blaine looked at the scars, then gently traced his finger over one of them. He bent down and kissed it. "You." He said, then paused to kiss the next one. "Are." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Beautiful."

Once he had kissed all four scars, he looked at Kurt, who was looking back at him with tears filled in his eyes.

Blaine moved back up so he was hovering over Kurt's face. "And I love you so, so much. Nothing will ever change that… You believe me, right?"

Kurt lifted up his hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently. "Yes," He whispered as a tears fell from his eye, not fully trusting his voice. "Always."

They didn't go any further than that on that night. They spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each others arms, staring into one anothers eyes between kisses and confessions about the little things they loved so much about each other.

* * *

><p>Another month passed and Kurt and Blaine were walking down the school hallway, laughing over the memory of Finn tripping over the couch the night before.<p>

_"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, to the principal's office, please."_

They both stopped as they heard their names over the intercom. They looked at each other, both with eyebrows furrowed in question, then turned and headed back toward the principal's office.

The secretary had them go right in, and both Kurt and Blaine were surprised to see not just Principal Figgin's, but Sue, and Kurt's dad in there as well.

"Sue has some information that she wanted to share with us," Figgin's explained. "You two can have a seat."

They both sat down, looking extremely confused.

"We tried contacting your parents too, Blaine," Figgin's continued, "but your mother was out and your father said he could not make it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Can someone please tell me what I'm doin' here?" Burt asked, becoming impatient.

"I called this meeting," Sue began, "because I needed to come clean about something."

"And what's that?" Burt questioned when she didn't continue.

"The photo. The one that was posted on the bulletin board. The one that caused everything to happen. Becky Jackson took it. I had told her to spy on the Coach Beiste for the day, the reasons of which are personal, and so she spent the entire day hiding in the boys locker room. She took the photo of the kiss when it happened. I didn't know about it or I would have done something right then.

"I watched that Dave kid shove some kids into a locker one day and, angered by the fact nothing would be done about it even if I told, I vented to Becky about how someone needed to teach that kid a lesson.

"She took the photo that she had, and posted it on the bulletin board. I didn't know she had done it until two weeks ago. Please don't take anything out on her. It was my fault. I take full responsibility."

"Well, someone _better_ take responsibility!" Burt exclaimed as he stood up, angered. "That photo almost took my kid's and my kid's boyfriend's lives! Ho-"

"Dad, stop," Kurt said, and Burt stopped speaking immediately. Everyone looked over at the two boys, who just sat there, emotionless. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't- Kurt! How could you say that?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I have talked about this before. The only person to blame for what happened is Dave, and he's dead. It's time to just move on."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt's right. We can't waste our time blaming anyone else for what happened. It's over, we're alive, and that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Ten years later, and Kurt and Blaine are in their New York apartment. However, their not enjoying the view out of their window; Instead lying in bed with their shirts off, and working on getting the rest of their clothes off as well.<p>

Blaine is kissing his way down Kurt's chest, then stops when he gets to the scars that no cream ever helped to fade away. He rubs his finger gently over the first one before leaning down and kissing it. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Beautiful."

He moves back up to hover over Kurt's face and looks him right in the eyes. "And I love you so, so much. Nothing will ever change that… You believe me, right?"

It might have seemed like such a cheesy thing to say now. The question would seem so childish to many, but not to Kurt. He'd been hearing it for ten years now, and it still brought tears to his eyes.

Kurt raises his hand to Blaine's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently. He whispers his reply because, even after all these years, he still doesn't trust his voice after the question.

"Yes. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Guys, I'm so sad right now! This was my first Glee fanfic and now it's over :( I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You will never know how much you all mean to me.**

**Well, I guess that's it. Check out my other Glee fanfics if you want :) Don't be a stranger!**

**Tumblr: notalone88**

**Twitter: TwistedRPower**

**God Bless!**


End file.
